


Afterthoughts of Discourse

by Vega_Lume



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a terrible mistake, Duo must now search for the one person he loves most, in hopes of gaining forgiveness. But when they are reunited will Duo be too late? </p><p>Rated for non-graphic adult situations, and language. Please pay attention to the tags and warnings posted.</p><p>Note: This story has NOT been abandoned. There are at this time 14 chapters, however I am currently going back to the beginning and cleaning up the older chapters. Correcting dates and closing up some plot holes. Your continued patience is most appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Started September 11th 2004

 

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you, not for profit, just for fun.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, harsh language, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew? (Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 1

By Vel

Early June a.c. 197

"Hello little brother!" Hilde called throwing her arm around the slightly shorter boys' shoulders then pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

 

Heero sighed, showing as much dignity as a teenage boy receiving a noogie from a girl, in the middle of a busy office could muster.

 

"Aw, what's with the face, I'm starting to think you didn't miss me at all." Hilde pouted after she released the Japanese youth.

 

"Of course I missed you," Heero replied as he tried and failed to right his hair. "I just haven't been feeling quite well lately."

 

Instantly worried the young woman looked over the boy whom she considered a brother and noted that he did seem thinner and a little pale. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, as she pressed a hand to his forehead, it felt cool and clammy.

 

"Duo thinks it may be the stomach flu." Heero told her as he led the way to his office.

 

"Really, you don't have a fever, what are the other symptoms?" She closed the office door and sat in the guest chair situated in front of Heero's desk.

 

"Honestly, there's nothing to worry about. I have been a touch nauseous and tired. Duo's not worried and neither am I."

 

"Okay, so anything exciting happen while I was away?"

 

"Hil, you've only been gone ten days, when has anything exciting ever happened here?" Heero asked with a slight grin.

 

"Duo trying to dismantle a damaged old Leo without checking if the power was charged first was exciting."

 

"No it wasn't!" Heero protested. "He panicked when the cell popped and sparked, he thought his hair was on fire!"

 

"You're right it wasn't exciting, it was freaking hilarious! He screamed like a little girl and ran around like a chicken!"

 

"Well, he did go a bit overboard, didn't he?"

 

"Is it out?! Is it out?!" Hilde called her arms waving in the air. Heero laughed.

 

A loud whistle blew outside singling the end of the workday for the yards' hired help.

 

Heero glanced at the window briefly before turning back to the woman sitting before him.

 

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Heero asked whilst shutting down his computer.

 

"Oh, you just reminded me!" Hilde exclaimed, "I just found out that the landlord is fumigating my apartment building, you mind if I crash at your place for a night or two?"

 

"Yes I mind, go get a hotel room." The Japanese youth teased.

 

"Brat." The young woman grinned, snatching a Kleenex box off of the desk to throw at the Japanese youth. She missed by a mile but she really hadn't planned on hitting him anyway.

 

"Want to come over now?" the blue-eyed boy asked, picking up the tissues and placing them back on the desk, she nodded in reply. "Let's go dig the baka out of the scrap pile then we can head home." Hilde beamed and followed the former wing pilot out into the yard.

 

Hilde had been pleasantly surprised when Heero had shown up at the scrap yard just a few weeks after the war had ended. Duo had been ecstatic and his reaction to seeing his friend was more then enough for Hilde as she cared deeply for the braided American so any friend of his was already a friend of hers.

 

Heero readily accepted the job she had offered him, and moved into Duo's tiny studio apartment before finding a larger two bedroom that they could share. That was five months ago, and Hilde could not be happier.

 

She still enjoyed her on again-off again flings with Duo and loved Heero like a brother. He had turned out to be one of the sweetest most compassionate people she had ever met. There wasn't a single mean bone in his body and he had a wicked sense of humor that at times had even made Duo blush.

 

The pair strolled through the yard, the bright artificial colony sun glaring overhead. They found Duo; just where Heero said he would be. Half buried up to his knees in scrap wire trying the shovel the pile into a holding bin.

 

"Hey, Dork. The whistle blew ten minutes ago." Hilde called out to the preoccupied American.

 

Duo started then spun around, bits of plastic covered wire clinging to his clothes. "Heya Hill-dee!"

 

"Hurry up," She demanded in a teasing tone "I'm tired after my flight I wanna eat and take a shower."

 

"What does that have to do with me?" the braided youth asked whilst picking a few bits of wire from his hair.

 

"Cause, I'm crashing on your couch, that's what."

 

"Great!" Duo beamed "You can make dinner."

 

"The hell I am! I'm your guest Duo Maxwell you should cook for me." Duo sighed and turned to look at Heero who was smirking at their exchange.

 

"Don't look at me." Heero warned as he raised his hands in defense and took a step back.

 

Duo pouted, he was tired and didn't want to cook but the warning in Heero's voice had reminded him that the Japanese youth couldn't make an edible meal if his life depended on it.

"Take out?" he asked trying his best puppy look on Heero, knowing that the other boy wasn't fond of the idea of some unknown stranger preparing his food.

 

"Alright." Heero agreed causing Duo to smile brightly.

 

"Lemme grab my coat and lock up, I'll be right back." The braided youth left the dark haired pair and dashed off to take care of the last minute details of running a business.

 

* * *

"So how was the junk convention?" Duo asked from the front passenger seat while Hilde drove them to the nearest Chinese food place, Heero and Duo lived close enough to the yard that they walked to work each day.

 

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." The dark-haired girl replied as she paused at a stop sign.

 

"You get the estimates for the metal compactor yet?" Heero inquired for the backseat, as the car rolled through the intersection.

 

"I sure did, we can actually afford two with the amount we allotted for the purchase." She replied whilst pulling into the parking lot for Canton Village {1}

 

The three walked into the tiny restaurant and Heero, suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea mumbled a quiet "Excuse me," then hurriedly walked to the men's room locking the door behind him.

Duo sighed, "He's been like that for three days now." Duo explained. "He'll be able to eat later after his stomach settles."

 

Hilde frowned but Duo didn't seem worried so she shrugged it off and turned to look at the large menu hanging on the wall.

 

Heero had emerged from the restroom several moments later looking ill, he was paler then he had been before and his damp hair indicated that he had washed his face, Hilde was ordering but he bypassed the pair at the counter and went to sit in the car.

 

Duo had ordered for him knowing what Heero's tastes were, then snagged a coke from the cooler and took it out to Heero who gladly accepted it.

 

"Sorry to be such a bother." Heero said softly after taking few sips of the cold soda.

 

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me later," the braided one grinned and wagged his eyebrows. Heero smiled back weakly. He really didn't feel up to having a romp with Duo tonight. Duo beamed, then leaned in to give the other boy a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

Heero smiled back, returning the kiss then watched as Duo returned to the restaurant to help Hilde carry the food.

 

"Feeling better?" The woman asked as she slid behind the wheel and fastened her seat-belt.

 

"A little, I think I'm going to lie down for a while when we get home."

 

"No problem, I got you those big crispy lemon shrimp that you like and the paper wrapped chicken, they should keep for a few hours." Duo told him whilst trying to juggle one of the bags of food and fasten his seat-belt at the same time.

 

Heero nodded, that was one of the reasons he liked those particular dishes. They made a good breakfast. And he never ordered more then that because there were always leftover noodles, vegetables and rice from Duo's cartons.

 

The ride back to the apartment quiet; when they arrived, the boys went to their rooms to change while Hilde did the same in the bathroom. Duo laughed as he entered the kitchen and noticed that both he and Hilde had changed into their M&S salvage t-shirts.

 

"That stains' new." The woman said as she noticed Duo's shirt.

 

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at his clothes. Hilde stepped forward and ran the tip of her finger up the middle of his chest then flicked his nose.

 

"Gotcha!" she grinned then turned back to the table where most of the food had already been laid out.

 

"Har har," Duo replied and sat in his usual seat. Knowing that Heero was resting they decided to start with out him and conversed about the convention, the scrap yard and many other insignificant things while they ate.

 

When they were done with their meal, Hilde gathered up the leftovers and popped them in the fridge for later while Duo rinsed the few dishes that they had used.

 

Once everything was tidy, the young woman announced that she wanted to take a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Alone and bored Duo went in search of his boyfriend. He found Heero lying in his side snuggled beneath a warm blanket in his dim bedroom.

 

"Hey, feeling better?"

 

"A bit." Heero replied rolling over so that he was now facing the other boy.

 

Duo smiled and climbed onto the bed snuggling up beside the boy. The Japanese youth smiled but his contentment was short lived as Duo's hands began to wander.

 

"Duo, not tonight. Please?"

 

"Not tonight." Duo repeated suddenly angry. "I've heard 'not tonight' every night for the past week. When will you let me make love to you again?"

 

"I don't know." Heero sighed "When I'm feeling better."

 

Duo inaudibly grumbled something under his breath and climbed from the bed.

 

"When you're feeling better you can find me in my room, until them you can sleep alone." He announced then left the room closing the door behind him.

 

Still grumbling he wandered not to his bedroom but back into the lounge. Hilde was still in the shower so Duo took the time to grab some extra linens from the closet and made up the couch. Once the 'guest bed' was done, he plopped down into his favorite chair and turned on the t.v.

 

He was so involved in his choice of movies that he jumped when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

"Is Heero sleeping?" Hilde asked quietly, her mouth close enough to his ear that he felt her warm breath on this face.

 

"Most likely." Duo whispered back then fully turned to her, lips hungrily seeking hers. He rose from the chair, still kissing and nibbling her lips and neck as they groped their way to the sofa.

 

Clothes were shed and both were barely dressed as they tumbled onto the soft cushions.

 

They were so involved with each other that neither noticed another presence in the room until it was too late. There was a sharp gasp from the hallway and the two on the couch turned in unison.

 

Heero was there, staring at them with such and intense took of pain on his face that it caused Hilde's stomach to clench.

 

"Hee…" Before she could finish the Japanese boy turned back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

"Oops." She grinned sheepishly, embarrassed that her 'little brother' had seen her in such a reveling position.

 

The mood now spoiled, Hilde looked down at Duo who still lay mostly nude beneath her and froze in shock. The look on his face was filled with guilt.

 

// what would he have to be guilty about, it's not as if Heero and I are together or anything. It's almost as if… oh my god!//

 

"Duo, are you and Heero a couple?" She asked glairing down at him. He nodded slowly.

 

"You fucking bastard, how could you do this to me, to him!" she shouted climbing off of the American. She grabbed her discarded t-shirt and pulled it on angrily.

 

"How could you not tell me?! And my god how could you hurt Heero like that! Didn't you realize that one of us would find out! Gods he's like my brother, he trusts me! Did you even stop to consider the kind of damage this could cause?!"

 

Fuming, she pulled on her sleeping shorts, stalked down the hall to Heero's room, and knocked on the door.

 

"Little brother? Can I come in?" She called gently; then opened the door when she received no reply. The room was empty, the curtain billowing gently from the cool breeze blowing in through the open window.

 

"Fuck!" she snarled stomping back to the lounge, cramming her feet into her shoes as she snatched up her overnight bag and purse.

 

"Are you leaving?" Duo asked weakly from the sofa.

 

"Prick!" she snapped grabbing her keys off the coffee table.

 

"Hilde, please don't leave. I'll go get Heero and we'll talk okay?"

 

"Fuck you, Duo Maxwell. Heero left and so am I." With that she yanked open the front door, stepped through it then slammed it in Duo's face as he rose to stop her.

 

Through the closed door, the braided youth could hear Hilde slam her car door a moment before the vehicle started.

 

"Fuck." Duo shouted into the empty room, then suddenly Hilde's parting words resurfaced and he darted to Heero's bedroom, only to find it empty.

 

"Oh gods no…" he trembled as his eyes scanned the room; it was obvious that Heero had packed before he left; the open drawers and barren closet were a bold testament that Heero had not intended to return.

 

"What have I done?" he whispered sitting on the foot of the Japanese boys' bed.

 

His only reply was the fluttering of curtains caught in the late spring breeze.

 

t.b.c.

 

{1} Canton Village is real, with yummy food, descent prices, typo's on the menu and NO parking lot *grin*


	2. Chapter 2

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you, not for profit, just for fun.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 2

By Vel

Duo stared at his computer, he had been sitting in his office at the yard for the past two hours under the pretense of working but in all actuality, he had not gotten a single thing done in days.

Rubbing his tired eye's he shifted his gaze to look out the window, but even looking at the piles of scrap was painful. The two people he cared the most for were gone and he still did not know if either of them even intended to return.

The compunction that he felt was wearing on him, his mind was confused he loved both Heero and Hilde, but was he in love with either of them. Sure, they had had sex on occasion and it was great but to tie him self to one or the other to choose which one of the two he wanted to spend his life with that was another matter entirely.

Heero knew more about him then any other living being, even more then Howard and that was saying something, but he was so quite and reserved. He never truly laughed he hardly smiled and in the time that he had known the man Heero had never said 'I love you'.

Hilde on the other hand was soft and sweet, she laughed freely and smiled often, she loved going out to do that same things that he himself liked to do, and she had told him that she loved him on many occasions.

Nevertheless, the situation was hard to deal with, both Heero and Hilde were angry with him. He simply did not know what to do.

It had been nearly a month and he had yet to hear from either of them. The woman had gone to L3 in the pretence of looking into purchasing a second scrap yard and expanding their business, but Duo knew the truth. She was avoiding him.

Heero on the other hand had completely vanished. There had been no trace of him since the night he left. No car rentals, flight records or bank activity in Heero's name or any of the aliases that he had used in the past. Duo knew that the other man was hiding and that if he did not want to be found it would be even harder for the persistent American to find him.

Duo was pleased to think of himself as a tenacious bastard; it would only be a matter of time before he found the other boy. When he did, he vowed to grovel and beg until Heero finally forgave him, or killed him. Duo sincerely hoped that it would not be the later.

His musings were brought to an abrupt halt when his office door opened without so much as a knock. His surprise at the intrusion turned to shock when he saw who was now standing in his open doorway.

"Hilde!" He called, surging to his feet.

"Hello Duo," She replied cordially, closing the door behind her and taking a seat without an invitation.

"Hilde I'm sor…" she held up a hand stopping his flow of words.

"I have something I need to tell you." She said finally looking up and meeting his eyes. He nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wa…?"

She sighed and repeated her statement.

"But I…"

"I know, you always wear a condom. It happened at that party in March, you remember, the one we threw when we finally got the yard to show a profit."

Duo nodded and sat back down slowly, the memories were garbled from a bit too much alcohol. Heero had only been with them for about a month; they had yet to rekindle the intimacy that they had shared during the war. The party had been thrown for all the employees but the Japanese youth had declined to attend.

Duo and Hilde had partied for several hours imbibing intoxicating drinks and dancing to the loud erotic music. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his office on the small leather couch where the young woman was now seated with Hilde sprawled across him.

"A…are you sure?" the woman gave him and exasperated sigh and stood removing her jacket. She grabbed a handful of the back of her shirt, pulling it taught against her abdomen. Her normally flat and trim belly now sported a small telltale bump.

"Duo, I want our child to know you. I think that both of us should have a hand in raising it but I won't marry you." She said as she released her shirt.

"I don't blame you. After what I did, I wouldn't marry me either."

"So, you'll be here for us?" Duo felt his hope for finding Heero crumble. He couldn't take of to search the Earth and colonies and leave Hilde behind.

"Yes, Hilde I'll be here in any way that you need me."

"Thank you Duo." She replied sincerely, stepping across the room to hug her braided friend. Then she stepped back and slapped him will all her might. "If you ever hurt me or anyone else like that again, I swear to god you will father no more children. Do I make myself clear?"

Duo simply nodded his head bowed and eyes downcast.

"Good." She stated then strode from the office, jacket in hand.

She was still angry about his deception and the way he had treated both Heero and herself. Nevertheless, he was willing to be more then a sperm donor in their child's life.

She made her way to her own office she noticed Heero's office in passing and sighed. She had been checking her e-mail periodically while on L3 with the hope that Heero would contact her, even if it were to tell her that he hated her.

Smiling sadly Hilde entered her office and hung up her jacket before taking a seat behind her desk and booting up her computer. Heero would never send her a mean letter he was too kind hearted and she knew deep down that no matter how angry he was or how much it was justified he simply would not do anything that could cause pain to someone he loved.

* * *

Heero had walked to the shuttle port and stowed-away in the cargo hold. Luckily, the shuttle had been carrying animals from the L2 zoo to Earth for a breeding program so the hold had been oxygenated, warm and the gravity had been in place for the entire trip. He was even able to get water to drink from the large canisters holding water for the animals.

He had very little money and not wanting to confront the two people that had once meant the world to him in order to retrieve his wallet, which he had left on the table near the front door he opted to simply make due with what he had.

It was late evening several days later when the shuttle finally docked dirt-side. He had been able to slip out of the hold undetected and made his way directly to the city.

His first night found him sleeping on a park bench. He woke to find one of his bags had been stolen. Thankfully, he had the foresight to keep his money safely on his person.

Starving after four days on the shuttle and skipping dinner his last night on L2, he had collect his remaining bag and went in search of an inexpensive place to eat.

He walked slowly his eyes downcast not really paying attention to where he was going when the inevitable happened. He bumped into some one.

"Hey man, watch where the hell yer going!" A young woman snapped causing him look up.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. As if seeing something in his face her attitude did a 360.

"No worries, hey you gotta smoke?" Heero stared at the girl as if she had grown another head. She couldn't have been more then twelve years old. She was Japanese with a heavy Asian accent. Her long black hair was oily and pulled into a messy ponytail.

"You're too young to smoke." He pointed out; she laughed at him her strange gray-green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Can't put anything past you! Say you look a little down. New in town?"

"Yeah," he replied

"Gotta place to stay?" she asked noticing his disheveled clothing and ripening odor. He shook his head in the negative.

"Got any money?"

"Why?" he asked

"I know this diner, foods' cheap but its better then garbage. I sell the smokes I bum and eat there when I have enough."

"Why don't you just ask for money?" she laughed aloud at his question.

"Cause' most of the idiots 'round here would rather give a thirteen year old cigarettes then cash, that's why!

He hummed at the revelation. "Lead the way." He said, she beamed then linked elbows with him dragging him the three blocks to the Hummingbird Diner.

True to her word the food was very reasonable and the portions large.

Heero was a little self-conscious about his appearance and the fact that he hadn't been able to shower or brush his teeth in several days, but the waitress didn't seem to notice as she greeted them.

After noting the prices on the menu and calculating the amount of cash he had including the tip Heero told his young companion to order what ever she wanted, with in reason.

Her eyes widened "Honto!" Heero smiled hearing his mother tongue.

"Aa"

"Arigatou!"

The waitress returned a moment later with two tall glasses of cold water and a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, pen poised over the lined paper.

"Umm… I want the Lumberjack breakfast with orange juice." The girl said smiling. The waitress noted the order then turned to Heero.

"I would like the fruit bowl and the silver dollar hotcakes." The waitress scribbled down the order.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Tea, please." He replied

"I'll get that out to you in just a sec.," she chirped collecting their menus, before bustling up to the counter and docking the order.

"So," Heero began "what is your name?"

"Dun have one." The girl replied playing with the paper from her straw. "I suppose I had one once but I don't remember what it was."

"I know what you mean."

She looked at him, startled, then asked "You a war orphan too?"

"Not really, I think I was orphaned before the war. I was a soldier for a while."

"I heard that they gave money to kid soldiers after the war ended."

Heero nodded. "Yes they did, but I can't access it until I'm eighteen."

"Can't find a job?" she asked knowing that it could be considered rude to pry, but he seemed like he wanted to talk.

"I had one, I left it about a week ago."

"Why?"

"My friends betrayed me." He turned away and she frowned. Betrayal is painful, shaking her head she changed the subject.

"What name you go by?"

"Heero." He answered turning back to the girl. "You?"

She shrugged, "I get called kid most of the time. I don't really like it, but that's all I know."

"It doesn't suit you." He stated

She smiled again she liked him. A lot. No one ever really talked to her; it felt nice to have a real conversation for a change.

"Pick a name for me?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Heero blinked but before he could reply, the waitress returned with the breakfast.

They ate in silence for several long moments while Heero thought about his new friends' request. He had never named anything before much less a fellow human.

He thought about the few females he knew but none of their names seemed suitable for the girl seated across from him. Then he remembered one little girl he had met once the memory was painful but a name came to him.

"Mary." He said finally, gazing at the pretty Japanese girl.

She looked thoughtful for a moment or two, her large meal momentarily forgotten.

"I like it," she whispered "Thank you Heero." He offered her a small smile and she returned it full force before tucking back into her meal.

"You know," she added around a mouthful of home-fries "You seem down on your luck. You wanna stay with me?"

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"Don't worry 'bout that. I know all the good squats. Where to go to eat when your broke, where to shower. Just stick with me, Heero-kun you'll be alright."

"Okay."

From that moment on the pair were inseparable, Mary had taken Heero to the abandoned shopping center that she and about fifty other homeless people called home, showed him the best places to spange and where the soup kitchens and community centers with the showers were.

With a friend for company, living on the streets wasn't as difficult as it could have been and Heero settled into his new life with surprising ease.

* * *

Heero trudged through the busy streets of the large metropolitan Earth city that he had ended up in. He had no real plan or direction when he fled his apartment a month ago, but now he had a new friend and an anonymous life that couldn't be tracked.

He hadn't touched a computer since he left, nor had he tried to obtain money from his account. So long as he kept with the status quo no one from his past would find him unless he was spotted. However, he had already started altering his appearance. He dressed in baggy donated clothing and allowed his hair to grow out; it was now long enough to hang in his face, obscuring his features.

He didn't know how long he would keep up this way of life; the only thing he did know for certain was that when he decided to return to a more stable way of life, his new sister Mary would be joining him.

He smiled slightly at the thought of the girl. She reminded him of an odd combination of both Hilde and Duo, and surprisingly that revelation had not hurt. Mary's personality may be reminiscent of his former friends but she was not Hilde or Duo.

Heero could also see a bit of himself in her too, more then their physical resemblance but pieces of her personality. She liked to read and spent the majority of each morning at the public library, the books she chose for the most part had been books the he himself had read at one point or another and had enjoyed.

When they could spare the change, they went to the arcade and challenged each other to various games. But for the most part, they talked.

He learned about her past or at least what she could remember of it. She had been orphaned at a young age and still had vivid memories of her parents' death. They had owned a store and it had been robbed. A masked man had shot them.

She remembered being in a group home but could not recall how she came to be on the streets just that one day she was being looked after by an old homeless lady who had been placed in a state funded home a few months after the first war ended.

Heero had told her about being a Gundam pilot glossing over the unsavory bits. For the most part she it found exciting, he told her about the scrap yard and his relationship with Duo and Hilde. Then he told her about the night he had left home, secretly smiling at the colorful names she had called Duo and Hilde.

Turning a corner he spotted her perched on a bus bench, fixated on the contents of the small picnic hamper style purse on her lap.

"Mary. It's been a week; I think you should name him." Heero said taking a seat beside her, peering into the basket as well.

"I did, his names' Pookie."

"Pookie!" Heero laughed, eyeing the young gray rat nestled amongst horded toilet tissue and stale bread crusts.

"Yes, Pookie." She humphed latching the clasp on the basket.

"You ready to go?" He asked gently, apologetic for picking on her pet. "It's six thirty already."

"Yup, let's go." She called looping the shoulder strap of her duffle over her shoulder before collecting Heero's hand in hers.

Together the pair walked hand in hand to the soup kitchen.

t.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you, not for profit, just for fun.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

 

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 3

By Vel

 

July AC. 197

Another month had passed and Duo was settling into his new role of expectant father. Hilde was now in her fifth month and much to Duo's annoyance she continued to work just as hard as if she were not expecting.

"Dammit Duo! I'm pregnant not dying!"

"Sorry Hil, its just that the doctor said for you to take it easier, and I don't think that lifting fifty pound crates of scrap iron is taking it easier." He said gently, not wanting to rile her up.

"Well I do, I usually haul twenty, seventy pound crates a day, and I cut it down to ten, fifty pounders." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Duo sighed rubbing his temples to ward off the headache that was creeping behind his eyes. "Alright, alright I give. But don't come crying to me if something happens because you don't want to listen to me or the doctor that I paying to take care of you and the baby." He snapped back, then turned away stalking back to his office.

Hilde watched his retreating back and sighed deeply, her animosity towards Duo was slowly fading but she knew deep down that she would never completely forgive him until she knew for sure if Heero was all right.

It had been nine weeks and no one, not even Relena or the other pilots had heard from him. The more time that passed the more worried they all became. Wufei had even gotten the Preventers involved but so far, they had not turned up a single clue. He had vanished.

Wiping away a tear, Hilde followed Duo back into the office building. She would listen to what Duo and the doctor said, she could not bear to loose someone else.

* * *

Mary stood at the mouth of the ally and waited patiently as Heero emptied the contents of his stomach behind a large dumpster.

Heero had thrown up at least once a day the entire time that she had known him. At first, she thought that maybe he had bulimia but after a few days, she realized that he could not help it. Just the smell of something would trigger an attack, like the one he was having now.

It worried her; she had begun to fear that he had stomach cancer or something of the like, especially after what she had noticed a while ago. They had just gotten up and were planning on heading to the Greek Orthodox Church for breakfast when she saw Heero's bare stomach.

Now, she had seen him shirtless on several occasions already, but that day she had seen something that worried her. His lower abdomen looked swollen, just a slight bulge that wasn't even noticeable when his shirt was on, but just the sight of that abnormality to his normally too thin figure had suddenly brought to mind cancer and tumors

She had questioned him about it and he had told her not to worry about it. Then finished getting dressed without another word.

That was a couple of weeks ago and now she could easily see the lump through his shirt. As the lump grew the less he ate but the vomiting continued.

Now, listening to him retch, she was convinced that the bump and the vomiting were connected. But knowing didn't help her, she had already tried to get him to see a doctor at the free clinic but he had adamantly refused, saying that the doctor would have to know who he was and any record would be seen causing his former friends to come for him.

He never wanted to see them again.

Mary understood his fear but she was bound and determined to find help for him somehow. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small bottle of water then walked back to where Heero was leaning against the dumpster looking pale.

"Thank you, Mary." He said softly after accepting the offered water.

"Niisan,[1] please. Just give the guy at the clinic a fake name or something. I'm really worried."

"I'm fine Mary, really. Let's just get home before it gets dark." Heero replied firmly. He straightened his clothing a bit and handed back her water before turned to leave the alley.

"Stubborn bastard," she grumbled under her breath before jogging after her brother.

The pair arrived back at their squat just at sun down. It was safer to stay inside after dark, not only for their well being but also their squat could be snatched up if they stayed away too long.

As they settled in for the night, Mary let Pookie loose for some exercise while Heero checked their stash of supplies for any signs that the other squatters pinched off of them.

Tossing Pookie's dinner, a package of crunchy bread sticks from a fast food salad bar, to Mary, Heero then settled down on his pallet for the night with a book.

Mary tore open the bread sticks and ran the tip of one back and forth across the floor in front of her pallet. Pookie's head popped out of a rubbish pile, his whiskers twitching as he caught the scent of the treat.

The obviously spoiled fat rat waddled over to his mistress and happily accepted the bread stick, holding it between his hands whilst nibbling it daintily.

"Spoiled rotten to the core." Heero commented over his book. "Look at how fat he's gotten."

"Don't look at me. You spoil him too." Mary replied, arching an eyebrow while she glared at her older brother.

"I'm not denying it, I'm simply stating a fact." Heero smiled then turned back to his book

Sighing in exasperation, Mary toed off her sneakers, pulled out her own book and snuggled into her pallet, absentmindedly stroking Pookie's coarse gray hair.

They were quiet after that, each caught up in the far away worlds their books provided, the soft sounds of the traffic above them and the other squatters around them seemed to vanish for a while and nothing mattered until morning when the once again had to rely on the kindness of strangers to survive another day.

The first of November marked the beginning of Heero's fifth month missing and Duo hardly noticed. Not because he cared any less for the missing boy, just he never seemed to have the time or the energy to spare.

All of his time was now spent keeping Hilde's mind from atrophying due to sheer boredom. The woman was practically bipolar when she got bored. She either drooled in a mindless heap or went completely psycho and left weaker folks running for their lives rather then play what ever game she had in mind.

Due to some problems with her blood pressure the doctor was fearful that she may suffer

Preeclampsia, but with her stubbornness there was no way anyone could make her stay on bed rest. So with Hilde now in he eighth month of pregnancy the doctor all but demanded that she do nothing more then mind her desk for the next month.

That lasted all of three hours after her appointment. By lunch she was ordering workers and sorting scrap, by closing she found herself admitted to the hospital with a very angry Duo and an equally annoyed Doctor glaring at her.

"Not one fucking word, Duo Maxwell." Hilde growled at the smirking American sitting on the window seat of her hospital room.

"What?" Duo inquired, adopting an innocent expression. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Don't try that shit with me Duo, I can practically hear what you're thinking." She snapped, folding her hands on her gown covered belly.

"Hey don't bite my head off, I'm the innocent party here." Duo countered

"Innocent my ass, more like ain't-no-saint. You and that doctor have been trying make me stay in the hospital for weeks now."

Duo sighed, and stood up. "Listen Hil, if I thought for one moment that you staying here wasn't for the best then I would take you home right now. But if the doctor can't get your blood pressure under control both you and the baby could die. I really think that you should stay here until they either find a way to stabilize you or the baby is born. If that means you stay put for the next four weeks, then so be it, but please stop being so difficult."

Hilde was quite while she thought hard on what Duo had said, she knew she was being too hard on him, almost as if she was trying to punish him. She knew she wasn't being fair to him, he was trying so hard to be patient and sensitive to her moods.

"Alright." She began softly, "I promise to behave myself, and Duo…"

"Yes?" The braided man inquired gently, closing the distance between them.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Oh Hil…" He breathed, leaning down so he could wrap his arms around her. His eyes slid closed as he absorbed the warmth of Hilde's body. Duo had missed the feeling of human contact. The hugs and snuggling, he had been celibate since that night, first because he loved Heero and Hilde so much and second because he truly didn't think that he could get that close to a complete stranger.

"Duo?"

Blinking his eyes open, he pulled back to look into her face. "Yeah?"

"I really am sorry, what you did to Heero and I, it just hurt so much. I wanted to hurt you back, but now I know that you really do care for me. I also wanted to thank you, for being here and doing all you have for the baby and I."

"I do love you, Hilde. You are my best friend and I promise to be here for as long as you need me."

"Marry me?" she asked tentatively

"No, Hil. I'm sorry but I know now that no matter how much I love you and the baby, it would never work out." He replied softly, his face turned away from her.

"You love Heero, don't you." I wasn't a question

"Yeah I do, more then I ever imagined could be possible."

"Then why haven't you gone to look for him?"

"Because you asked me to stay and help, I couldn't just take off for some unknown amount of time. I'll find him someday but for now I'll stay here with you."

"Oh, Duo." A tear escaped one of her blue eyes and trailed down her pale cheek. "Promise me, please that when the baby and I settle into a routine or something where I can cope on my own for a while that you will go and look for him."

"I do, I promise to look for him when you say you are ready to be on your own." He turned then to look into her eyes. "But I want you to promise me in return that you will not send me away until you are really ready."

"Deal." She beamed pulling him into another hug. The nurse came in then to check he vitals. So far they seemed to be fairly stable, but as the doctor had told her when she had been admitted, she would be spending the weekend there at the very least.

***

Mary gazed at Heero worriedly, the cough that he had developed a few days ago had gotten so much worse. He could barely get out of bed long enough to use the make shift toilet that had been set up in the curtained off corner of their squat.

The thick green/brown mucus he had been coughing up meant an infection, and the over the counter cough syrup Mary had managed to buy wasn't doing anything.

"Heero, would you like some water?" She asked, whilst rooting through her bag for some tissues.

"Please." He rasped and the young girl hurried to grab a bottle and help him drink. The skin on the back of his neck was so hot under her palm as she cradled his head, his hair damp with sweat. The bulge in his belly was so large now that even with his heavy coat it could be seen easily. With his now shoulder length hair and pretty face, strangers had begun to think that he was a pregnant teenage girl.

Once he had swallowed all the water he could manage, Mary eased him back down and pulled the ratty blanket up to his chin.

"I'm going to go get us some lunch, okay. I'll be back in a little while." She said softly while donning her outer ware.

"Be safe." He replied softly, his eyes drifting shut in exhaustion.

"I will," She countered then knelt, scratching between Pookie's ears affectionately before slipping out of their humble home and into the chilly winter air.

Wrapping her muffler tightly around her face, she made her way to the local Catholic Church to grab a cold bagged lunch. It was the only place where she could get food that did not have to be eaten on sight. She didn't want to take the time right now to spange for cash to buy Heero something better. Though a peanut butter or bologna sandwich and a granola bar were far from ideal, it was far better then going hungry. Maybe she would get lucky and they would have fruit today.

After trudging up the icy concrete steps she went around to the back of the church were the homeless services office was and went inside.

"Hello, Mary dear." Missus Stevenson, the kindly elderly secretary called as the snow powdered girl entered the office.

"Hello Mrs. Stevenson. How are you today?" Mary asked as she briskly rubbed her chilled hands together.

"I am very well, child" Mrs. Stevenson's weathered eyes darted to the door then back to the girl. "Where is Heero?"

"He's sick today. His cough got worse. I was wondering if I could get two lunches so I could take one to him." Mrs. Stevenson's brow furrowed in worry

"If you can't, that's okay. I'll just get one for Heero and I'll eat at the soup kitchen."

"Posh, I can give you two, I was just worried about Heero. It's far to cold for the two of you to be out on the street, and with his cough… I just…"

"I know," Mary replied softly "Its bad, Mrs. Stevenson. Its turned into an infection, even if I could talk him into going to the clinic, he's too weak to walk it now."

"Oh dear. Mary, he has to see a doctor." When the girl opened her mouth the old woman cut her off. "I'm going to call my son-in-law, he's a doctor and will make sure Heero gets well again."

"But he won't go, he's afraid." Mary hurried to explain.

"If he's sick and knows that the doctor can help, why would he be afraid?"

"Its not the doctor he's afraid of." Mary sighed and looked away before continuing "Heero's friends hurt him a lot. He ran away from them and came here. If he went to the doctor his friends would find out and come here looking for him."

Mrs. Stevenson chewed her lip as she absorbed the information. "I don't understand, hospital information is confidential. Heero's old friends can't see his records."

"Some of them work for Preventers." Mary confided quietly.

"Just let me call Scott, if he says that he can help Heero, without his Preventer friends finding out, do you think Heero would see him?"

"I… I think Heero is really sick. I think he knows he's sick too but is trying to hide it."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Stevenson asked gently.

"He throws up a lot, and his belly is all swollen. I'm afraid its cancer or something."

"My Gods." The old woman breathed, slumping back in her chair. When she noticed the tears in the young girls' eyes she opened her arms, offering the child a comforting hug.

"I'm scared for him." Mary whimpered gratefully accepting the warm embrace.

"Hush child, we'll call Scott and he'll help Heero get well again. I promise that your secret will be safe with us."

Pulling out of the hug Mary sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her coat then moved to the bench to sit down. After offering the girl a box of Kleenex, Mrs. Stevenson pressed the button to the intercom.

"Joe, please bring two bagged lunches to the office."

"Sure thing ma'am." Came the quick reply, a few moments later the volunteer appeared and handed two paper bags to Mary, before disappearing back to were he had come from.

After sending a calming smile to the girl, Mrs. Stevenson picked up the phone, dialing a number from memory.

She spoke quietly enough that Mary couldn't follow, then after several long minutes, the old woman hung up and beamed at her.

"Scott and my grandson Paul will be here in about five minutes, they will pick you up and drive you to where ever Heero is, then they will take you two to the clinic that Scott and my daughter run. Scott assures me that they will not use Heero's name on any of the paper work."

Mary's eye grew very large as the woman spoke, tears threatening to fall again.

"He has also offered his home to both of you until Heero is well again, he said that they have plenty of space and would be happy to have you stay with them."

"I don't know what to say…" Mary whispered

"Then just eat your sandwich, dear. Scott will be here soon."

Mary smiled opening one of the paper bags. There was what looked to be a bologna sandwich, an apple and a chocolate chip granola bar. Pocketing the granola bar as chocolate chip was Heero's favorite, she peeled the plastic away from the sandwich and took a bite, then was pleased to note that it was ham and not bologna.

She had finished the sandwich and had just started on the apple when an attractive older man with short black hair that was graying at the temples walked in, followed by a sinfully gorgeous teen with golden brown hair and the most amazing green eyes she had even seen outside of a magazine.

"Mom," The older man greeted with a kiss to Mrs. Stevenson's right cheek.

"Scott, Paul. This is Mary."

"It is a pleasure," Scott replied with a kind smile.

Mary made to reply then remembered that her mouth was full of apple. With a blush and a sheepish smile , she hurried to finish chewing then swallowed before saying "Thank you."

"Come, dear. Lets get your brother to the clinic."

"See you later, Grammy." Paul called over his shoulder as he followed his dad and the young girl to the waiting car.

The trio drove through the icy streets, heading towards the part of the city that had yet to be rebuilt after the war. A walk that would have taken a half an hour only took a few minutes by car.

Parking the small four door in the red 'No Parking' zone in front of the damaged mall, Scott and Mary got out, leaving Paul in the car should an officer stop to leave a ticket.

Carefully picking their way into the mall Mary guided the doctor to the old shoe store where she and Heero lived.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." Mary said stopping before a small gap in the plywood that had been nailed over the storefront.

"Alright." Scott replied and watched as the girl squeezed through the gap.

Heero's raspy snores greeted her as she entered their squat. He was lying on his back, breathing shallow gasps through his mouth. Pookie was curled on the boy's chest his beady black eyes glinting in the dim light filtering through the dirty windows.

"Heero, wake up. We gotta go" Mary called softly, shaking the sleeping youths shoulder.

"Wa?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering a bit.

"Come on, we gotta go." She called again, shaking him hard enough to dislodge Pookie, sending the fat rat skittering off of Heero's chest. Mary snagged his tail, preventing him from going too far.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked hearing the urgency in her voice as Mary slipped the squirming rat into her pocket.

"You are going to the doctor." She answered firmly.

"No, I already…"

"I know what you said, and I don't care. Mrs. Stevenson's son-in-law is a doctor, he wont put your name on anything so your friends wont know. He's waiting out side." Mary stated as she packed some of their things into bags.

"Why are you packing?" Heero managed to ask before doubling over in a fit of wracking coughs .

"The doctor said that we can stay at his house while you get better." She answered, pausing in her packing long enough to pat his back and help break up the mucus so he could cough it out.

"Mary?" A male's voice called from out side of their squat. "Do you need help?"

"No!" She called back. "We'll be out in a minute." Slipping the straps of her various bags over her shoulders. "Come on." She said to Heero again, grabbing his arm and forcing him to his feet.

She placed his coat over his shoulders and snagged his shoes before pushing him towards the exit. The moment he was out the door, Scott grasped the boy's elbow holding him steady whilst Mary knelt at his feet helping him into his shoes.

Heero blinked blearily, barely conscious while the pair guided him out to the car.

t.b.c.

[1] according to English to Japanese translation, this is the correct word for 'older brother'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you, not for profit, just for fun.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

 

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 4

By Vel

 

Tuesday November 18th AC. 197

"Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell! It's a Girl!" The doctor called as she entered the waiting room where the expectant father had been pacing. Due to the complications with her blood pressure the doctors opted to do a cesarean section and take the baby early.

The baby's original due date had been December first, but at two weeks premature the doctors were certain that there would be no problems with delivering early.

"How is Hilde? Can I see them?" Duo asked hurriedly, twisting his braid between his hands.

"Mother and daughter are doing just fine, you can come to the nursery and see your daughter now, and you can see her mother after Hilde is moved to recovery." The doctor replied, placing a gentle and on Duo's shoulder guiding him towards the nursery.

Duo followed the doctor through the sterile corridors then into a room where, as a precaution he donned a sterile gown.

The lights in the nursery were dimmed as it was now late evening, as he entered the room his ears bleed at the shrieking wails emanating from one of the infants.

'Please don't let that be mine.' He thought as he followed the doctor deeper in to the room.

"Don't worry Mr. Maxwell. That crying is not coming from your daughter." The doctor laughed, sensing what the man behind her was thinking. "His name is Mathew, he has colic."

"Poor thing." Duo replied then jerked to a stop before he could walk into the doctor when she stopped at a bassinet a few rows to the left of baby Mathew.

"Here she is." The doctor said softly, her hand motioning towards the tiny girl swaddled in a soft pink blanket.

Duo gazed at his daughter in awe, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of her little face.

"My Gods, she's beautiful." He breathed "Can…May I hold her?"

"Of course." The doctor replied lifting the infant and placed her in Duo's waiting arms, making sure that her head was supported.

"Dr. Reynolds?" A nurse called quietly from the doorway.

"Yes?" the doctor replied turning away from the young father.

"Ms. Schbeiker is settled into her room now."

"Thank you, Anna." She replied with a smile then turned back to Duo. "Lets go see the new mama. Would you like to carry your baby?"

"Yes I would, thank you." Duo answered, his eyes never leaving the baby's little face.

"This way." Dr. Reynolds said as she unlocked the wheels on the bassinet and pushed it to the door. They walked down a few hallways turning a few times before reaching Hilde's room. Dr. Bennett turned so she could back into the room then held the door for Duo.

The moment he entered the room Hilde's eyes brightened and she moved a bit so she was sitting up more then opened her arms to receive the child when Duo reached her bed.

"Here you go, mom." Duo said affectionately, easing the babe into her mother's arms.

Dr. Reynolds stood back unobtrusively, giving the new family a few moments together before collecting the baby's chart and stepping up to the bed.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"Umm… I don't know. I can think of a hundred names." Hilde began softly "What do you think, Duo?"

The braided man seemed thoughtful as he eased himself into a seated position on the edge of Hilde's bed.

"Xiiro." He replied quietly after several long moments.

"Zero?" Hilde inquired, she could understand wanting the connection to Heero, but naming a baby girl after a Gundam?

"Zee-lo, X.I.I.R.O. Xiiro." Duo corrected.

Hilde thought for a moment then smiled. "It's beautiful. I like it." She replied then turned to the doctor. "Xiiro Lyn Schbeiker." Both Hilde and Duo had already decided that the baby would have Hilde's last name.

Dr. Reynolds nodded and wrote the name on the chart. "Visiting hours are over, I'll take little Xiiro back to the nursery while you say your goodnights. Then it's off to sleep Hilde. Trust me you'll appreciate getting a full nights sleep."

Hilde laughed then placed a kiss on Xiiro's forehead before passing her to Duo so he could do the same. Dr. Reynolds took the baby then, placing her in the bassinet and wheeled her from the room.

"Night Hil, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." Duo said once the doctor was gone. Leaning in close and giving the new mother a firm hug.

"Thank you Duo, for everything." She countered, returning the hug. As the braided man pulled away she placed a kiss on his cheek, then leaned back against the pillow.

"Love you." Duo called just before leaving the room.

"Love you too." Said softly as she turned on her side, settling in for the last full night of sleep she may have for a long time.

 

*~*~*~

Monday November 17th AC. 197 

Heero never noticed the car ride to the clinic or the doctor and his nurse fussing over him while they took his vitals, but the soft exclamation of "Oh my Gods!" could not be missed and he forced his crusty eyes open to focus on the shocked face of the nurse standing at his bedside.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Dr. Scott Bennett stated in shock, his hand trembling as it held the ultrasound wand against the boy's swollen stomach.

It had been easy to diagnose that Heero had a severe upper respiratory infection. Something that antibiotics, a warm bed and some good food would clear up in time, but when he examined Heero's abdomen he could feel a large lumpy mass. Worried he immediately called for the ultrasound to get a better idea of what was going on inside the boy.

But seeing it did not mean he had to believe it. Never in his wildest imagination would he have expected to see three small fetuses snuggled together in the small teen's belly.

"He's a boy…" The nurse whispered her eyes darting between the ultrasound monitor and Heero's unfocused blue eyes.

"Just let me look…" Dr, Bennett replied distractedly as he moved the wand around Heero's belly, looking at his insides at all possible angles. "There!" he called out poking a finger at the screen "An implant."

"What?" Heero called in alarm, causing both doctor and nurse to jump.

"Heero, we have found something very unusual. I don't want to alarm you but I need to know some things about your past. I promise you that anything you tell me will not leave this room. Alright?"

"What do you need to know?" he asked hesitantly

"Do you ever remember having an operation, one where something may have been implanted in your body?"

"No, during the war I was in the care of a scientist, he did some things to me; I don't recall much of it, I just remember waking up after it was over." Heero wheezed.

"Bastard." The nurse hissed in disgust

"What did he do to me?" Heero asked worried at the nurses' reaction

"Have you ever heard of a device called the M-Utatek surgical implant?" Scott inquired

"No…" Heero answered hesitantly.

"It's an organic man made uterus, it was originally designed for barren women so they could conceive and deliver children naturally. A doctor by the name of Stuart Larson created the device and his daughter Dr. Xara Larson reconfigured it so that it could be used in men who wanted to carry a child. It is not very popular in that application yet, but there have been a handful of successful male pregnancies."

Heero's eyes shifted to his rounded stomach and a shudder passed through his small frame. "So you're telling me…"

"You are pregnant."

"Oh Gods!" Heero gagged, turning sideways so his head was hanging over the exam table. The nurse was beside him in an instant, holding a kidney dish under his mouth to catch the bile.

"There's more." Scott began cautiously, once the youths retching had calmed a bit.

"I'm a sixteen year old pregnant boy, what more could there be!" he gasped out between wracking coughs, greenish phlegm collecting in his palm before dripping onto the white paper covering on the exam table.

The nurse grabbed several disinfecting wipes, and began cleaning up the mess while Scott took a calming breath and pulled a single photo from the ultrasounds printer.

"Triplets." He replied, holding the photo out so Heero could see the three tiny babies snuggled inside of his body.

Heero took a few quick breaths as is eyes settled on the photo, "Those…Those are mine?" He asked in wonder. The printout was so clear that there was no denying what he saw.

"Yes, I can even tell you what they are if you want."

"My babies." Heero whispered his fingers tracing each tiny head. He had been terrified to learn what Dr. J had done to him but that fear was now completely gone, replaced by shock and awe.

"At least we now know the perfect way to hide your medical records." Scott laughed "I doubt that your friends would look for a pregnant girl."

After he had been cleaned up and given medication that was safe to be taken during pregnancy, Scott and the nurse who turned out to be his wife Rachel helped him out to the waiting area where Mary and Paul were seated.

As the office was officially closed today, there was no worry about anyone learning of Heero's true identity. His records had been filed under the name Rie Amuro (1), and if he ever had to visit the clinic during regular hours, he agreed to at least wear his hair in a feminine fashion.

As they piled into the Bennett family car, Scott explained that their eldest son Michael was way at college, so Heero was welcome to that room, while Mary could use the guest room. For now they simply wanted to get Heero in from the cold before is infection turned to pneumonia.

Their next course of action would be to get the pair of them bathed and fed. Heero was severely under weight from all the vomiting he had endured because of the pregnancy. Plus with three babies draining him of any nutrients he had it was a wonder that he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion or anemia.

Scott had determined that Heero was roughly six months along, setting the babies due date at around St. Valentine's Day. With the unusual nature of the pregnancy, coupled with Heero's age, small stature and the severe malnutrition, Scott wanted him to have as much bed rest as possible.

One of the prescriptions was for the nausea, they hoped it would help enough that Heero would be able to gain back some of the weight he had lost. If not, then the doctor would be forced to keep the youth on an I.V. for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Heero didn't seem too pleased to learn that he may have to spend the next three months hooked up to an I.V. He hadn't said anything to Mary, but he was just as worried as she was, thinking it could have been cancer or something of the like. But the relief of knowing what was truly wrong with him was so strong that he felt as though he could sleep for a week.

"Heero, dear?" Rachel inquired from the front seat. "I know that you have a lot to think about right know, but have you thought about whether you are going to keep the babies or not?"

"I… I'd like to keep them but…"

Rachel cut him off before he could continue "Then tomorrow morning, I will start to teach you the basics in baby care. No one could teach you everything, but I'll make sure you get a good start."

"Thank you." Heero replied sincerely

"My pleasure dear, in fact I'm quite looking forward to the idea of having babies in the house again, I'm fairly sure we still have some of Paul's baby furniture in the attic and…

Ahh, a rat!" she finished with a shriek, pulling her feet up and pressing her back into the seat.

Scott pulled the car to the curb and leaned over to peer into the dim floor space where his wife's feet had just been. To his surprise, a rather large, fat gray rat sat under the warmth of the floorboard heater washing his long whiskers with his tiny hands.

"Gods, I'm so sorry." Mary called from the back seat as she struggled to undo her seatbelt. Once she was loose, she squeezed between the front seats and held her hand out to Pookie, who readily climbed into his mistress' hand. "His name is Pookie." She explained whilst tucking the rat into a fold in her coat.

"That's all right, dear." Rachel replied, lowering her feet back to the floor "I'm not afraid of rats, he just startled me."

Both Mary and Heero let out their held breaths while Paul snickered beside them.

Scott pulled back onto the street as Mary buckled up again. They rode in silence for several long moments before Scott asked "Should we stop at the store now, or drop the kids off at home first?"

"Let's get them home first, that way Heero and Mary can start settling in. One of us can run back out and pick up some things."

"Please don't go out of your way for us," Heero began before breaking into a fit of coughing. "We don't want to be a bother."

"It's nothing, really. I started a pot roast in the slow cooker this morning; I always make enough for sandwiches the next day, so dinner should already be done. I had planned to stop at the store today anyway." Rachel explained but Heero still felt a bit guilty that this kind family was going out of their way to help them and he had nothing to offer in return.

t.b.c.

(1) Rie Fu and Namie Amuro


	5. Chapter 5

September 11th 2004 - updated July 15th 2017

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you, not for profit, just for fun.

Warnings: A/U-ish (not intended to be, but turning out that way)Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, Limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Let's just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Presser_Kun

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 5

By Vel

 

"Here we are," Scott announced as he pulled the car into the driveway of a modest four-bedroom, two-and-a-half-bath ranch-style home a half an hour's drive out of the city.

The gray stone siding was frosted from the recent snowfall, and though it was still several weeks before Christmas, there were blue icicle lights twinkling from the rain gutters.

The rock salt ice melt crunched under their shoes as they all made their way to the front porch, where Paul had dashed ahead to unlock the door.

Warm air rushed out to greet them as Rachel ushered them all into the foyer in a motherly fashion. Heero was guided straight to the living room and into a worn forest green La-Z boy recliner that was then turned towards the fireplace. His feet were propped up and an afghan thrown over his legs before he even had a chance to protest.

"Scott wants you off your feet as much as possible while you get over the infection," Rachel said to Heero as she tucked a throw pillow behind his head.

"But…" He tried to protest. He knew he smelled bad because he had been sweating in these clothes for days and did not want to stink up their living room.

"Butts are for sitting and you are going to stay on yours until Scott says otherwise. After supper well get you cleaned up and changed. Until then, you stay put." She punctuated the word "put" by poking him in the chest with her index finger. Rachel had an inkling as to why Heero started to protest. He was incredibly polite, and she guessed that he had wanted to bathe first, more to spare their furniture than for his own comfort.

However, Rachel had other ideas. Knowing how ill he was and how little he ate, she did not want him falling asleep after his warm bath before he had a chance to eat. She knew that if he was uncomfortable in his unwashed state, he would not fall asleep.

Sighing deeply, Heero wiggled a little to signal that he was getting more comfortable, while Mary snickered somewhere behind him.

"Now, young lady," Rachel began as she rounded on Mary, "let's get your stuff situated in your rooms while Scott and Paul finish up supper." Mary watched for a second as the older woman headed in the direction of the bedrooms, and then dashed off to follow.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe?" Paul asked Heero shyly. The green-eyed boy wasn't blind. Beneath the gaunt features and grime of illness he could easily see how attractive the Japanese boy was.

"No, thank you," Heero replied softly. Everything hurt. All of his muscles were tender from heavy coughing, and he had not slept properly for days. The medication the doctor had given him had eased the coughing a great deal, and now he was too tired to think much past a bath and a bed.

Paul frowned as he watched as Heero shifted again to get comfortable.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently. Before he lost his nerve, he sneaked a hand to the other boy's forehead to check his fever.

Heero peered through his bangs that lay over Paul's hand to look into the other boy's face, and their eyes met: golden-green, concern-filled eyes locked with his for a long moment before Paul turned, his hand slipping away, a rose blush darkening his pale cheeks.

The Japanese youth felt a familiar twinge of longing in his belly as he acutely felt the loss of contact. He had been the recipient of several of Mary's rather exuberant hugs; however, he missed the simple intimacy of gentle contact, and though there was nothing sexual about Paul's hand on his forehead, it still felt intimate.

"Paul?" Scott called out from the kitchen.

"Umm, I'll ask dad if there is something he can give you for your aches," the blond said hurriedly. Then he was gone, fleeing from the awkward situation he had suddenly found himself in.

Heero nodded mutely, even though he knew that Paul couldn't see him. He could tell that the other boy liked him, and if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he could see himself letting Paul into his life in a way he really thought would never happen again.

Duo and Hilde had hurt him in a way he was never trained to deal with, and over the months that he had been hiding away with Mary, he never once thought of being in a romantic relationship again. However, what he saw in those soft, golden-green eyes…

He shook his head to derail that train of thought. He did not want to think about it. There was so much that had happened that day that needed to be considered. Now was not the time to even imagine being in a relationship of any sort, not with the knowledge that he was carrying three children that needed his total commitment.

Gods, children. One baby would be hard enough; how on Earth was he going to care for three? He did not know anything about babies; he had no home, no source of income, and no experience. He couldn't even remember his own parents. How was he supposed to be one himself?

Rachel and Mary returned a few moments later, helping Heero distract himself from the swirling thoughts that were quickly giving him a headache.

"Heero, dear? Are you all right?" Rachel inquired, concerned when she noticed that he seemed to be staring off into space.

"I am getting a bit of a headache," he admitted, knowing from what he had already observed about Rachel that she would know he was lying if he said it was nothing.

The older woman hummed in response, and then stood to hand a television remote to Mary.

"Feel free to watch TV while I go see where Scott put the medication we brought for Heero." She paused to turn back to the Japanese youth. "You'll need to try and eat something before I can give you anything for the pain, or it may upset your stomach even more." At Heero's nod of understanding, Rachel beamed, then bustled into the kitchen, where her husband and son were just finishing up meal preparations.

"Your room is nice, all green and blue," Mary said softly. "Mine's the guest room; it's yellow." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She didn't hate the color, but it wasn't high on her list of favorites, either. "You have a TV, too."

"Mary?" Heero interrupted gently, "what's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to sleep in there by myself," she replied quietly. "I got used to sharing a room with you."

"Did you ask Mrs. Bennet if we could share?" the Japanese boy inquired.

"Naw. I mean, she seemed all happy and stuff. Showing me around the house, ya know? I didn't want to upset her or anything."

"I understand. I'd like to share a room with you, too."

"Then share that comfy looking chair with me," Mary teased. Heero's smile turned into a quiet laugh when Mary suddenly bounded across the small space and squeezed into the chair beside him.

Rachel stood quietly just inside doorway that separated the dining room from the lounge, an anti-nausea tablet and glass of water in hand. She hadn't meant to spy, but the older woman couldn't help but overhear the short conversation. Slipping silently back into the kitchen she turned to speak to her husband.

"Honey? How would you feel about Heero and Mary sharing a room?"

"I think it would be a good idea. I'm sure they're used to sleeping in the same room, so being together should help them settle in. Plus, with Mary with him all night, if something should go wrong she could come and get us right away."

"Great. After dinner, Paul and I can get the rolling bed out of the garage and pray that it fits between the bed and the wall," Rachel said as she dished some salad onto a plate.

"No, I'll do it. That way we can move the full bed if we need to. Oh, and don't bother with the antiemetic. [1] The dose of Ondansetron [2] I gave Heero at the clinic should still be working. I'll give him another dose before he goes to bed," Scott said, gathering two plates to take into the lounge for their guests. Nodding in reply, Rachel gathered two more plates while Paul tagged along with his dinner.

Though Heero and Mary seemed surprised that they would be eating in the living room, Paul assured them that they always ate there. They didn't even own a dining table.

The atmosphere was comfortable while the group dined on pot roast, boiled potatoes, carrots, and a light salad. Mary stayed in the recliner next to Heero and frowned at how little her older brother ate.

When she turned to look at the others in the room, she noticed that Doctor Bennet wore a frown. He had also been watching to see how much Heero ate.

"I think we should call it an early night," Scott suddenly announced, rising from where he sat on the sofa next to his wife. "Heero, Mary, I'll take your plates through to the kitchen if you like."

Relieved that he did not have to force any more food into his shrunken stomach, Heero readily handed over his plate.

"Can I give these bits to Pookie?" Mary asked, referring to the few vegetables and lettuce on her plate.

"Of course, dear," Rachel said as she also rose. "I'll just pop into the bathroom and put out some towels so you two can freshen up before bed."

Paul handed his plate over to his dad, then disappeared down the hallway after his mother.

"I'll wash this when Pookie's done," Mary said as she eased out of the big recliner, being careful not to jar Heero too much.

"You don't have to; just pop it in the dishwasher," Scott said with a wink, then made his way to the kitchen. After scraping the plates he placed them into the dishwasher then entered the garage through a connecting door.

Clicking the light on, he poked around, moving boxes aside until he found the rolling bed. As he eased it away from the wall he was surprised to see a large, flat object covered by a dusty sheet. Lifting the sheet, he smiled. "I thought you were in the attic," he murmured, dropping the sheet and turning to wheel the bed into the house.

Paul was waiting in the kitchen to help lift the bed over the threshold. "We need to hurry; Heero's almost asleep," he told his father. "Also I was checking: if we rearrange Heero's room tomorrow, both the rolling bed and the full bed in the guest room should fit with enough space to walk between them so they can get to the closet."

"That's perfect," Scott beamed. By the way, I found your crib in the garage. It was right behind this," he said, patting the rollaway. "If we move Mary's bed into Heero's room, we can set up the crib in the guest room and get it ready for the babies."

"That's a good idea, but don't you think it's a bit soon to start setting up baby stuff?"

"Naw. If I know your mother, she'll buy out the baby store by lunch tomorrow." Scott chuckled, easing the rollaway through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Its going to be a tight fit," Rachel said as she watched them squeeze the rollaway between the full bed and the wall, then unfold it. The closet door was pinned shut, so Mary would have to climb in from the foot. But it would do for one night.

"Why are you putting another bed in here?" Mary asked as she stood back, holding an empty plate.

"You and Heero will share this room so we can use the other one for the babies." Scott said as he climbed over Heero's bed to get out of the corner where he had trapped himself. "I hope you don't mind."

Mary's smile shined like a floodlight. "Lemme go grab Pookie and my bag."

Rachel followed the young girl into the other room to help her move her things, and was pleasantly surprised when Mary hugged her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" The older woman asked.

"I saw your reflection in the TV when Heero and I were talking. Thank you for putting us together."

Rachel smiled gently and opened her arms to the girl. "You're most welcome, dear. We want you to be comfortable here." Running a loving hand over the girl's greasy hair, she frowned. "This needs a good washing. Come on, you can use the tub in the master bath. I'll see if I have something clean you can wear tonight, and we'll pop your clothes in the laundry tomorrow."

"I can't remember the last time I had a real bath," Mary said wistfully.

Rachel grinned. "I have pink, girly, bubble bath and everything. Let's dump this stuff in the laundry room and get you in the tub." The pair walked to the laundry room just off the kitchen and put the bags full of Heero and Mary's clothes next to the washer.

Soft snores greeted them as they made their way through the living room. The R.N. sighed. "Mary dear, why don't you go in my room and start the tub while I wake your brother and help him get ready for bed. Feel free to use any of the bath stuff, and the bubble bath is right on the edge of the tub."

"Okay," Mary said. Rachel had already shown her around, so she knew right where to go with out worrying about walking into a closet.

The older woman waited until Mary was down the hall before she crouched near the recliner and called out to Heero. The boy sat up with a start, looking around the room, trying to remember where he was.

"Easy kiddo," Rachel said. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can get some real sleep."

"O…" he croaked. His throat ached from all the coughing, and the dehydration had left it and his mouth dry as a bone. His voice failing him, he simply nodded and lowered the footrest so he could get out of the chair. Rachel stayed at his elbow, helping him to the bathroom.

"I'll go get a set of Paul's pajamas for you. Do you think you can manage the bath on your own?"

Heero nodded, then waited as the older woman slipped from room before he started the tub. Rachel returned a few moments later and placed the PJ's on the edge of the sink.

"I'll leave the door open a crack so we can hear you if you need some help."

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. I'll pay you back somehow," Heero said sincerely, his voice a bit scratchy.

"Oh posh. Just rest, get healthy, and let me play grammy to your babies sometimes, and we'll call it even." She flashed him a smile that he retuned, and then she left the room, pulling the door mostly closed behind her.

Rachel the made her way to her bedroom to find something for Mary to wear. She decided on one of Scott's large t-shirts that would pass as a nightshirt for the petite girl. After announcing her presence, she opened the door just enough to slip her hand inside to hang the garment on the doorknob.

After leaving the master bedroom, Rachel made her way back to the living room. "Hey, guys, I thought you were going to wait until morning to do that," the R.N. said as she looked into Heero and Mary's room. The guys had pulled out the rollaway and rearranged the room to accommodate the two full-sized beds.

"I thought it would be best just to do it now and get it over with. That way Heero won't have to move around too much tomorrow," Scott said as he and Paul eased the box springs into the frame for Mary's bed.

Rachel moved to help Paul with the mattress and sheets while Scott went to check on Heero, then get the IV stand and medications he had prescribed for Heero.

Setting up the stand next to Heero's bed, he hung a bag of fluids from it and placed a syringe and vile of Ondansetron on the bedside table. He placed a sharps container on the floor. Pleased with the setup, he left his bag on the bed then went to get Heero.

Heero was dressed and toweling off his hair when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Your room is all set; I want to do a quick check of your vitals before you go to sleep, all right?"

Heero agreed and allowed the doctor help him to the room. This was the first time he had seen the room, and was surprised when he found Rachel and Paul spreading a quilt over a second bed. He was sure from Mary's description that there had only been one bed in the room when she had taken her tour before supper.

"We moved Mary in here so the other room can be used as a nursery," Scott said as he helped the boy into his bed. "Just lie back while I check you out, then you can go to sleep." The boy complied as Scott checked his blood pressure and pulse. He pushed the boy's shirt up and felt his abdomen. Satisfied, the doctor then attached the IV to a catheter that had been left in the back of Heero's right hand and injected the Ondansetron into the tube.

"This is another dose of the meds to help with the vomiting," he said as he disposed of the needle. "And here are your antibiotics, cough meds, and fever reducer. They'll also help ease the aches." He passed the boy a few tablets and a glass of water.

Medication dutifully swallowed, Heero settled back. Rachel stepped forward to smooth his damp hair away from his face and tuck him in.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just ask. All right?" As Heero nodded she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep now; we'll see you in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~

Wednesday November 19th AC. 197

"Everything is looking excellent, Hilde," Dr. Reynolds said with a pleased smile on her face. "The incision looks nice and clean. If all continues to go well, then I see no reason why you won't be able to go home on Monday."

Hilde let out a sigh of relief, and then said, "What about Xiiro? Will she be able to go home, too?"

Dr. Reynolds smiled again, "Yes, she's doing perfectly well. Her lungs are fully developed and she's doing everything an infant should do."

"Everything?" Duo asked from Hilde's bedside.

"Eating, crying, and pooping," Dr. Reynolds said, smirking as an uncomfortable look graced the braided man's face.

Hilde snickered and poked Duo in the ribs.

"Do you have everything set up at home? I know that some people aren't completely ready when the baby comes early."

Duo laughed and said, "Hilde's been ready for weeks. She practically slapped crime-scene tape across the door just to make sure the nursery stayed perfect."

The young mother glared and blushed, boldly confirming that what Duo said was true.

Dr. Reynolds laughed lightly. "Wonderful. Well, you seem to be as prepared as you can be, so, Hilde, I'll see you tomorrow to check your incision again. Get some sleep." With that, the doctor was gone, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Duo?" Hilde asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Everything seems to be going all right. Xiiro is healthy and I'm doing fine. Do you think that maybe you could try looking for Heero again? I miss him so much it hurts."

Duo sighed softly then moved to perch on the edge of Hilde's bed.

"I made you a promise that I would go and look for Heero just as soon as I knew you were able to cope on your own, and I will after you get home and start caring for Xiiro."

"But…" Hilde tried to protest.

"I won't go until I am absolutely sure you'll be all right. Trust me, between Fei and I we have a really good place to start."

Suddenly excited, Hilde sat up and grasped Duo's arm roughly. "You know where he went!"

Duo shook his head. "No, but we do have a few good leads as to which shuttles he might have gone on. Fei's already looking into them and will let me know which would be the best to start with."

Deflated, Hilde dropped back onto the mattress. "Well, that's better than having no place to start."

"Get some rest; I'll be back in the morning." Duo leaned over Hilde and placed a kiss on her forehead.

t.b.c.

[1] Antiemetic, Drugs that control vomiting

[2] Ondansetron (Zofran®, Zofran ODT®) helps to relieve nausea and vomiting, especially when associated with the treatment of cancer (chemotherapy). Ondansetron may also be used to prevent or treat nausea and vomiting that occurs after surgery, and occasionally is used to treat severe vomiting during pregnancy.

*yay* :D


	6. Chapter 6

Originally started September 11th 2004 - Updated July 16th 2017

 

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

 

I make no money with this or any of my other fics.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the

M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. *grrrr* Any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you :D

Warnings: A/U-ish (not intended to be, but turning out that way)Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, Limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew? (Let's just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

 

Beta: none

 

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 6

By Vel

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Evening, Thursday November 20th

 

Duo smiled brightly as he juggled the armload of gifts, flowers and balloons that had been accumulating in Hilde's hospital room over the past few days, Quatre, Sally and nearly every employee of the scrap yard had sent some kind of gift celebrating the birth of little Xiiro.

 

He had already hauled a load of the stuff to the car, filling the trunk with the pastel wrapped packages, the flowers and balloons going into the back seat, strings wrapped around the flowers to keep the balloons from bobbing up and blocking his view.

 

The car-seat was strapped safely in place in preparation of Xiiro's trip home tomorrow. Hilde was itching to get home, so to cut down on the hassle of being discharged and making sure they had everything, Duo offered to take most of the stuff home the night before and bring her back a fresh change of clothes.

 

Blessed Quatre had arrived the day before, insisting on a mini party to welcome home the newest member of the family. After having so many sisters and so many births in his family, Quatre knew exactly how to act in this situation and what needed to be done.

 

Duo arrived at Hilde's apartment and thumped the door with a booted toe, knowing that Quatre would let him in, a moment later the door swung open and hands appeared, relieving him of many of the packages he held,

 

“Thanks Q.” Duo breathed, trying in vain to blow a balloon out of his face.

 

“You're welcome.” an amused, deep voice replied.

 

“Tro! When did you get here?” Duo all but shouted as he unceremoniously dumped the rest of his burden on the sofa, in favor of greeting his friend with a firm hug. 

 

“Just a few hours ago,” the taller man replied setting his armload on the sofa as well.

 

“Came early to make sure Q didn't book a petting zoo or something for Xiiro's home coming?” Duo teased

 

“Something like that.” Trowa answered with a slight smirk.

 

“I heard that!” Quatre called out from the kitchen “Keep saying things like that and I just might!”

 

“Don't you dare, this is a pet free building.” Duo countered, moving across the lounge to poke his head into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

 

“Re-arranging the kitchen,” The blond replied, setting a few more cans of something on the already filled kitchen table. “Trust me, you two will appreciate being able to reach everything required to make a bottle without having to move around the kitchen. Comes in handy at three am when you don't have to turn on a light to see where something is.”

 

“Talking from experience?” Duo teased

 

“Absolutely” He replied simply. Duo shrugged in return and pulled out a kitchen chair to sit and watch the controlled chaos. It wasn't really much of a surprise when after everything was in its place that Q's system was revealed.

 

With a rolled up dish towel playing the part of the baby nestled in the crook of one arm, the blond whipped up a bottle in record time, with one hand, in the dark, without taking a single step. 

 

“I'm impressed.” Duo laughed, clapping for emphasis.

 

“Brat.” Quatre replied, unrolling the towel to hang it back on the bar above the sink. “Just for that, I'm not going to show you any of my diaper changing tricks.”

 

“I'm so afraid.” Duo laughed but stopped abruptly when Quatre said “You should be” Then cackled darkly as he walked past him, into the lounge.

 

“Quat... Q? What does that mean? Q!”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning, Thursday November 20th AC 197

 

Mary woke to the sound of Heero coughing harshly, trying to muffle the sound with his pillow. Blinking her bleary eyes she tried to focus on the green glow of the alarm clock that sat atop the small television on the other side of the room.

1:26 am

Drained of strength, Heero slumped onto his side and took deep, slow breaths in effort to stave off another bout of coughing. Slipping from her bed quietly, Mary sat beside her brother and began rubbing his back gently.

There was a nearly inaudible creak from the door, pale hallway light framing Rachel’s face as she peeked in. “Is everything alright dears?”

Another bought of wracking coughs answered her. Rachel’s face vanished for a few moments before she returned with a large bowl. She clicked the bedside lamp on then took a few items out of the bowl, placing them on the table.

“Mary dear, please take this into the bathroom and fill it with cool water.” Rachel asked, handing the bowl to the young woman.

Mary complied, taking the bowl into the other room and filling it from the tap in the bath tub, before returning to the bedroom where she found Rachel seated on the edge of the bed rubbing Heero’s back gently as he suffered from another bout of coughing, the odor of mentholated ointment filling the room. After what seemed like a very long time Heero finally slumped over in exhaustion.

 

Mary gently placed the bowl on the bed stand and watched as Rachel injected a dose of medication into the catheter that Scott had placed in the back of one of Heero’s hands.

“It’s alright,” Rachel said softly “I’ll tend to him until he falls asleep again.”

“Kay…” the girl replied in a quiet voice before she made her way across the now silent bedroom, slipping beneath the covers of her now cool bed.

As she closed her eyes she heard the nurse dip into the water bowl to retrieve the cloth inside.

 

When she opened her eyes again, the room was dim and there was pale light filtering through the curtains. Heero, looking much more comfortable, was curled on his side snoring gently. With a slight smile, Mary closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 

The morning dawned overcast and cold as the Bennett family rose to start the day. For the most part Heero had slept through the remainder of night, waking only once more wracked with painful coughs. Rachel had rushed to his room again to help only to find Mary awake, rubbing her brother's back helping break up the infection so he could cough it out. A few minutes of coughing, another dose of cough suppressant, and one clean shirt later found Heero drifting off to sleep and the two women sighing in relief.

 

They made their ways back to their beds only to be awaken a few hours later, just before six when Heero woke suddenly to vomit into the waste basket next to his bed, with very little in his stomach the sounds he made were agonizingly painful, leaving Mary to watch helplessly, unable to do more then give him water when he was done.

 

Rachel was there, again. This time whisking away the mess before it could trigger another attack.

 

She returned moments later, waste basket empty and a fresh can liner in place. Another dose of antiemetic went into his I.V. adjusted the flow of fluids, then she did a quick check of his vitals and frowned at his temperature. It had gone up some during the night, not enough to worry over yet, but it meant that the medication wasn't working to keep it down.

 

She stroked his sweaty hair as he rasped for breath, his blue eyes barely cracked open gazing back at her.

 

“How is he doing?” Scott asked from the doorway, a robe pulled over his flannel pajamas.

 

“His temp is up a bit, still in the safe range though. He vomited once, all fluids.”

 

Scott frowned, “Replace the saline with a hypertonic crystalloid, also give him another dose of Paracetamol {2}” He said to Rachel then asked Heero, “Do you think you can eat something?”

 

“A little... maybe.” he answered quietly.

 

“Toast and tea?” Rachel asked, at Heero's slight nod, Scott slipped from the room while Rachel replaced the I.V. Fluids and added a dose of the paracetamol to the tube with an ease born from years of practice. “I’ll be right back.” She said with a soft smile and a pat to his arm before disappearing from the room.

 

She returned several moments later, a plastic tray in hand. Mary was seated on her bed talking to Heero quietly, who seemed a bit brighter now that he was fully awake.

 

“Here we are,” the nurse announced as she placed the tray on the bedside table. “Do you need anything else?”

 

“I need to pee.” He rasped looking slightly embarrassed.

 

She smiled in gentle understanding “Here, let me help you to the bathroom” She said as she pulled the blanket aside and helped him sit up. She disconnected the I.V. line leaving the catheter in his hand then eased his legs over the side of the bed. “I could bring you a urinal bottle if you prefer but it would be better if you could get up and walk around a bit.”

 

Heero nodded in understanding and let the woman help him to his feet. His head swam for a moment then cleared as he balanced, with a small nod the pair shuffled out of the bedroom. Rachel helped him into the small room across the hall and left him standing near the toilet. “I’ll go fetch you some clean clothes while you freshen up a bit.”

 

“Arigatou”

 

She smiled brightly and gave his arm a quick squeeze before stepping out so he could have some privacy.

 

While Heero was in the bathroom Rachel shooed Mary off to the master bath to clean up a bit while she tidied up the bedroom. By the time Heero was done the room was clean and smelled fresh.

 

“Would you like to eat in bed or would you rather sit in the living room.” She asked as she stood in the hall just outside of the bathroom while Heero changed into his fresh clothes.

 

“I’d like to sit in the living room for a while” He replied as he opened the door fully so the woman could help him walk. He felt much better today, better than he had in several days but he didn’t think he was steady enough on his legs to walk to the living room on his own just yet.

 

“Let’s get you settled and I’ll pop back in your room to get your robe and breakfast.” Settled again in the cozy green Lay-z boy with a robe draped over his legs, the nurse placed the tray on his lap. “Start with this and if you think you can handle a bit more I’ll make you another piece of toast.”

 

Heero looked down at the tray and found a single golden slice of dry toast and a gently steaming cup of sweet smelling tea. It didn’t look very appetizing now that he was feeling better. He wanted something sweet, he wanted one or two of those granola bars that Mary always saved for him, or at the very least some jam for the toast.

 

“Is something wrong, dear?” Rachel asked in concern when Heero made no move to eat his meal.

 

“He likes sweets in the morning.” Mary said as she appeared behind the chair, her face bright and freshly washed.

 

“Ah, would you like some marmalade for your toast?” Rachel asked and chuckled when he replied with a quick “Yes please.” Fetching the jar from the fridge she popped another slice of bread in the toaster on her way and smiled indulgently as he slathered the slice with a thick layer of jam.

By the time Heero was finished with his second slice of toast, his tea was gone, the jar was nearly empty and he was drifting off to sleep again.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Excuse me, could you please page Doctor Masahura for me?” Scott asked a nurse sitting the nurses’ station of the Starsdale University hospital.

 

“I'm sorry sir, but Doctor Masahura is making his rounds right now.” She informed him softly.

 

“Please, I'm a friend of his and I would really like to see him.”

 

The nurse eyed him for a moment then asked, “Your name please.”

 

“Doctor Scott Bennett.” supposedly satisfied she pressed a button and leaned towards the microphone.

 

"Doctor Masahura to the nurses’ station - Paging Doctor Masahura to the nurses’ station"

 

"Thank you." Scott smiled at the nurse who had kindly paged his friend for him.

 

"Not a problem, Doctor Bennett." She smiled back "I'm sure he will only be a few moments, you're welcome to sit in the waiting area, I'll send him to you when he gets here."

 

Scott nodded and thanked the woman again and went to sit in the waiting area, he wasn't there ten minutes when his friend and colleague appeared from around a corner.

 

"Joe!" He called out to gain the other mans attention before he reached the nurses’ station.

 

"Scott? What a surprise!" Joe beamed offering a hand to his long time friend. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

 

Scott glanced around and noted several people within hearing distance and nodded his head towards a hallway. "Can we talk in your office?"

 

"Um, sure." Joe replied cautiously "This way." The Asian man turned to the hallway and led his friend to his small office. "Have a seat," he gestured towards a padded chair then took a moment to close the door, before he rounded his desk to sit across from the other man.

 

"I have a patient I need help with, and due to the nature of the situation, I really need you to be discreet." Scott said, answering the questioning look on his friends face.

 

"What's going on Scott?" Joe asked quietly, worry lacing his voice.

 

"The fewer people who know about it the better, I trust you as a friend to keep this as quiet as possible."

 

"Why? Is all this secrecy really necessary?"

 

"Absolutely" Scott replied firmly.

 

"Very well, you have my word that no one will hear about this conversation, not even my wife."

 

"Thank you," Scott let out a relieved breath "Yesterday, I began treatment on a homeless teen boy, approximately sixteen years old, who is suffering from a respiratory infection, malnutrition and severe dehydration... he also has an M-Utatek implant and is approximately 27 weeks with a set of triplets."

 

"By the Gods... how in the Seven Circles of Hell did he get the implant at his age!"

 

"It seems that during the war, he was under the care of some scientist, who did some experiments on the boy, without his consent."

 

"So you want to keep this out of the media, I'm sure the boy wouldn't want to be in the tabloids."

 

"That's not all," Scott continued "He left his home for reasons he won't explain, he doesn't want anyone from his past knowing where he is. I believe he may fear falling into the hands of that scientist again and he apparently has friends in the Preventers organization. If his name appears on any of his hospital records, they will find him. As his doctor I don’t care to know the reasons at this time and his well-being is my main concern. Because of how delicate his condition is right now, I feel that if people start showing up asking for him, it could cause a set back and put his health at more of a risk. One that I would prefer to avoid at all costs."

 

"I agree one hundred percent. I would like to stop by your house and examine the boy as soon as I can. I will also set up a private room here for his use alone, as a delivery and recovery room. With the high risk nature of his condition I want him on total bed rest at home until his 36th week. After that I want him here in the private room."

 

"I doubt he'll be happy about that, but I'll make sure it is done."

 

“Good, now what other information can you give me?”

 

“I have his records under the name of Rie Amruo, I brought a copy.” Scott said as he pulled a few sheets of folded paper from his pocket. Joe pulled a pair of glasses from his breast pocket and read the sheets.

 

“How was he this morning?” Joe asked laying the pages on his desk

 

“He had a rough night waking several times and his temp was up a bit but he seems to be doing alright.”

“Any appetite?”

 

“He hadn’t yet eaten when I left but he did say he was willing to try something.”

 

“Very good. If it’s alright I’d like to stop by your place this evening and take a look at him myself.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem” Scott replied “I’m not experienced with such high rick pregnancies so the sooner you can examine him the better. Is there any equipment you’ll need?”

“Just an ultrasound, but I can borrow a portable one from the clinic and bring it with me.”

 

“Thanks Joe, what time do you think you’ll be stopping by?”

 

“I’m here until 5:30 so if I go straight there, 7-ish?” Joe replied with a glance to the clock.

 

“Will Alice mind? You probably won’t get home until after 10.”

 

Doctor Masahura completely forgot about his wife “I’ll have to give her some kind of explanation” He said thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know Alice very well; can you pick her up and bring her with you, stay for dinner?” Scott said

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“I’m thinking that after she meets our patient she would be willing to keep it a secret.”

 

Joe nodded in understanding “Yes, I’m pretty sure she would. She’s a sensible woman and isn’t prone to gossip.”

 

“Wonderful,” Scott said, rising to his feet “I’ll call Rachel and let her know that we’ll be having guests for dinner.”

 

Joe rose as well, rounding the desk to join his friend near the door “I have to get back to work” he said shaking his friends’ hand “I’ll call you when we’re on our way.”

 

“Thank you Joe” Scott replied as he opened the door and stepped into the hall turning towards the elevator “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

The Asian man simply smiled and turned the opposite direction and walked away with a small wave.

 

TBC…

 

 

Hypertonic crystalloid—A crystalloid solution that has a higher concentration of electrolytes than the body plasma. I.V. Fluid solution.  
Paracetamol— An intravenous form of acetaminophen, acetaminophen (brand name Tylenol) is safe to take during all stages of pregnancy and is effective in reducing fever and body aches, though high doses may be harmful, taken in proper doses for the usual 2-3 days associated with an illness/fever is safe for both 'mother' and baby.  
Mentholated Ointment – A soothing ointment usually rubbed on the chest. Inhaling the vapor helps to open the passages, making breathing easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Originally started September 11, 2004 - Updated July 17th 2017

I make no money from this or any of my other fics.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. Any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you 

Warnings: A/U-ish (not intended to be, but turning out that way)Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, Limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew? (Let's just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)  
Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Beta: none. UNEDITED, so any and all mistakes are mine. 

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse  
Chapter 7  
By Vel

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Evening, Saturday November 22nd

“Shit, shit, shit” Duo chanted as he hurried the drop the soggy diaper in the pail and clamp the lid on. Quatre laughed softly and Duo growled “Find something funny Quat?”

“Oh yes, very amusing.” The blonde replied with a bright smile and lowered his eyes to Duo legs; Duo glanced down at his lap noticing the smell before he saw the dark, cooling stain on his jeans.

“Shit!”

“Yes, I believe it is” Quatre laughed and Duo growled again, yanking the lid off the tub of baby wipes and scrubbing the spot furiously with a handful of the lightly scented cloths.

“Be careful not to waste those” Quatre scolded “unless you want to use a washcloth.” Duo made a face. “Well, you can’t leave Xiiro wet or dirty while you run to the store to buy more.” With a sigh, the new father tossed the wipes in the pail and turned back to his daughter who was now dressed and dozing in her mother’s arms.

Hilde’s smile was sympathetic as she nodded towards the bathroom “better hurry, Trowa will be here with dinner in about twenty minutes.” Snagging his duffle from the sofa, where he had been sleeping since Hilde and Xiiro came home yesterday Duo went to the bathroom to change his jeans.

“How are you feeling?” Quatre asked as Hilde moved to sit in the armchair near the sofa.

“Tired, achy, overwhelmed” she sighed

“It will get better, you’ll see” Quatre replied and rose to gently knead the woman’s shoulders; she tipped her head back to smile up at the blonde.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us these past few days, I don’t know what we’re going to do without you.” 

Though Quatre and Trowa had been staying at a hotel at night they had been by each day to help with the final preparations so everything went as smoothly as possible when Xiiro came home. They were leaving tonight after supper, already checked out they would be going right to the airport from Hilde’s apartment.

“The first night is always rough, no matter how many kids you have. Just ask my sisters” he laughed lightly “Don’t worry, in a few days you won’t even miss us.”

“I won’t miss the teasing.” Duo said, now wearing pajama bottoms and smelling fresh. He walked through the kitchen and popped his jeans into the small washer in the laundry room then went back to the lounge to sit with his family.

“Aww, you know I love you.” Quatre smiled

“Yeah,” Duo replied “and if I didn’t love you back I would have decked you ages ago.”

“And I would have kicked your ass” Trowa countered closing the front door behind him and setting the food bags on the bar.

“No fair,” Duo whined “I get him back for teasing me and you beat me up, who do I have to beat you up.” Trowa’s laugh was deep and warm as he passed Duo a bottle of soda. 

As Duo popped the top and took a swallow Hilde replied “I’m sure Miss Relena would defend your honor.” Soda sprayed from Duo’s nose and Trowa thumped his back while Quatre tried to stifle his laughter so not to wake the baby.

“Not funny” he wheezed, the fizz in his sinuses making his eyes water. Relena was currently not Duo Maxwell’s biggest fan having heard the story by now and knowing why Heero was nowhere to be found. Though she was now well past her crush on him, she and Heero had stayed good friends and missed him just as deeply as everyone else. Duo was fairly certain that if he and Relena happened to cross paths before Heero turned up she would claw his eyes out.

Hilde chuckled and rose to put Xiiro in her bassinet so they could have supper, Quatre and Trowa had to leave in less than an hour and she wanted to make sure they were fed before they left.

Despite the laughter the meal ended quietly as the two men gathered their things and donned their coats. Quatre kissed Xiiro’s little forehead then gave Hilde a hug “I’ll call when we get home.”

“You better,” Hilde replied and kissed his cheek.

“Take care of each other and be safe.” Duo said as he hugged them and saw them to the door. He hadn’t realized how much he missed them until this moment as the car pulled away taking the pair to the space port then on to L4.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Early Afternoon, Thursday November 20th

Scott pulled his car in into the driveway of his home, turning it off, he took a deep breath. He had stopped at a supercenter to pick up a few supplies for Heero and Mary, they needed some things but if he were to be honest with himself he was really just delaying his return home. 

He hadn’t had the chance to speak with Heero before he left and was worried that he may have damaged the tentative trust he was trying to build with the Japanese youth and his sister by sharing his secret with another person. 

He hoped that Heero understood that as a doctor, Scott wasn’t experienced enough to fully care for him alone and that Joe was a friend and very experienced with high risk pregnancies, especially the implant and a risks and care involved with an M-Utatek pregnancy.

The movement of the kitchen curtain drew his eyes to the house where he spotted his wife and the look of curiosity on her face. With another sigh he collected his coat and the shopping bags and climbed from the car.

“Why were you sitting out there so long?” Rachel asked as she met him at the door.

“I went to Starsdale to talk to Joe.”

“Oh” Rachel replied in a tiny voice, her eyes darting towards the hallway and the closed bathroom door she knew to be there “is he willing to help?”

“Yes, he and his wife will be here for supper, so I have about…” he paused to glance at his watch “five hours to try and figure out how to explain to them why I broke my promise less than twenty-four hours after I made it.”

“Heero seems sensible enough to understand the ‘why’” Rachel said with a smile “as long as you explain it to him, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Scott smiled back at his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the lounge to wait for Heero to finish in the bathroom. He didn’t have to wait long and soon the door opened and Heero was calling for Rachel to help him back to the lounge.

It didn’t take long and soon the pair we’re shuffling out of the hall and up to the comfy lay-z boy.

“Hello Doctor Bennett” Heero said sounding a bit surprised; he had assumed that Scott was at work and wouldn’t be back for several hours yet. 

“Call me Scott please” the doctor said as the boy settled back into the chair and Rachel put up the foot rest. Heero nodded in reply and turned his attention to the doctor who obviously wanted to speak with him as Rachel had disappeared leaving them alone.

Taking a deep breath Scott turned his full attention to the youth in the chair and began “Heero, I’m not sure if you noticed yesterday but my clinic is very small” Heero nodded so Scott continued “I have the necessary training to treat pretty much anything that comes my way as long as it isn’t a serious emergency, when that happens I will stabilize the patient and send them by ambulance or Medi-copter to a hospital in Starsdale.”

Heero frowned deeply and Scott continued on “I’m telling you this because I was up most of last night looking up information about the implant, things to expect, so on and I’ve come to realize that even with Rachel’s help there is no way I will be able to help you deliver on my own.” Heero paled and Scott called Rachel to bring a glass of water.

“So what’s going to happen?” Heero asked after taking a few swallows of the cool water.

“I hope you forgive me for doing this without speaking with you first but I have a friend who works at University Hospital in Starsdale, he volunteers his time at the clinic and few times a month. He is a specialist in high risk pregnancies and took a specialized course on the M-Utatek during his studies; I went to Starsdale today and spoke with him about you.” Heero opened his mouth to speak but Scott pressed on “I stressed the need for secrecy and I never would have spoken with him if I didn’t trust him.” Heero opened his mouth again but the doctor cut him off again “he’s promised to keep this secret and will arrange everything at the hospital so you’ll be taken care of…” before he could finish he was hit in the face with a throw pillow and Heero face held a funny mix of amusement and exasperation.

“It’s okay” the teen said when the doctor finally shut up.

“What?”

“I said it’s okay, I understand why you needed to speak with the other doctor about me and I’m not angry with you.”

The sudden look of relief on the doctor’s face made Heero laugh out right, the sound drawing Rachel out of the kitchen. 

“Everything alright then?” she asked perching on the armrest of the chair her husband was seated in.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Scott said giving Rachel’s hand a gentle squeeze and she gazed at him affectionately.

“So when are Joe and his new wife coming for dinner?” She asked sliding away and walking back towards the kitchen.

“Seven-ish” Scott replied rising from his seat and moving to collect the bags he left near the door “He has to finish his shift at the hospital then pick up Alice before he can get here.”

“Okay,” Rachel said with a nod, I just need to see what we have then, make a quick trip to the store.”

“What me to go instead?” Scott asked as he sat down in his chair again bags in his lap.

“No, thank you if I can’t find what I need I can look around and decide on something else by what the store has. Also I’d like to take Mary with me, have a little girl bonding time.”

“Good idea.” Scott said looking down at his bags, he had had a hell of a time figuring out what to buy for Mary as the only clothing he had ever purchased for his wife were items she had chosen and asked for. 

He hadn’t the faintest idea about women’s clothing sizes, measurements and such. He had asked an assistant in the ladies department for help explaining that he needed a few things for foster child that had arrived with nothing. He gave the poor woman Mary’s age and a few vague measurements by holding his hands apart.

After what seemed like an unbearably long time he had a small armful of shirts, two skirts and two pairs of leggings with drawstring waists, a baggie of socks and a purple hoodie that would probably be too big on the petit girl but that was okay. 

The associate had assured him that everything was ‘in style’ but reminded him of the stores return policy. She had also suggested that it could be a good bonding experience to bring the girl next time and let her pick out a few things.

“Where is she anyway?” Scott asked when he realized he hadn’t seen her at all today.

“She’s in the garage sorting through some of my old things in the Goodwill box, trying to find something that fits her.” Rachel replied “She’s having a bit of a hard time as everything is too large for her. I am, after all fully grown and a good foot taller than she is.” 

“Here” he said holding out one of the bags “I picked these up for her while I was in Starsdale, I don’t know anything about her sizes but they should do until you take her to buy more.”

“You big softie” Rachel accused warmly as she traded the bag for a kiss.

“Guilty” Scott replied, kissing her again then let her go. He watched her disappear into the garage before giving Heero the other shopping bag. “These are for you.” He stated, setting the bag in Heero’s lap “Just some new socks and some sweats, I thought you might feel better if you didn’t have to wear pajamas all day.

“Thank you,” Heero replied sincerely as he pulled the bag open to look inside. There were more than sweats and socks; there was a grooming kit, tooth brush and a comb as well.

Before anymore could be said the garage door flew open and Mary came rushing in, she threw herself at the doctor and gave him a bone crushing hug before vanishing down the hall to try on the first new, never before worn clothing she could ever remember owning.

There was a small fashion show as Mary modeled her pretty new clothes, sashaying and twirling in her stocking feet while Rachel made lunch. Then after the light meal was eaten the girls went shopping and Heero went to his room and took a nap.

While Heero napped Scott drove over to the Palomar Family Health Clinic, did some paper work, made some orders, updated Heero’s medical record and picked up enough I.V. fluids and medication to last Heero several days. He arrived home just moments before Paul did.

“Joel screwed up my laptop again.” Paul complained, flopping into the sofa with a scowl on his face.

“I thought you weren’t going to let him use it anymore.” Scott replied in a slightly scolding tone as he double checked to carton of medications to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything that Heero might need.

“I wasn’t, I left it in Miya’s living room when we went to the basement to play games. When it was time to leave I noticed my bag was empty and Joel was at the kitchen using the computer.

“He took it without asking?”

“Yeah, he said he was only on for a few minutes to check his e-mail but when I checked he had been on for hours and he downloaded some junk for his iPod and I think he saved some stuff to his flash drive too, now it’s all screwed up again.”

“I’ll call his parents to pay for the repairs this time. They know he wasn’t allowed to use it and he took it without asking this time and was caught.” Scott said angrily. It had cost a fortune to clean it up last time; the idiot had purposely turned off all the internet protection and the computer was infected with a pretty nasty virus while he downloaded who knows what.

“I have a report to finish for school tomorrow.” Paul sulked 

“Well, I hate to say it son but it looks like you’re going to have to start over on my computer.” Scott said and Paul groaned pulling himself from the soft sofa and shuffling off to his father’s office to re-write his report.

Scott shook his head at his son’s sulking back then pulled out his phone to call Joel’s parents. When he hung up the phone several minutes later he wore a scowl that matched his son’s when Joel’s mother refused to pay and blamed Paul for leaving his computer out where anyone could use it. She said another one of the other kids at Miya’s house caused the damage and they were trying it pin it on Joel because he made a mistake before.

“We’re home” Rachel called out from the open door “Hun, can you help us with the bags? I splurged a little and bought some things to fix up the nursery.”

“Of course,” he replied and followed her out to the drive. He dreaded what he might find knowing what his wife was capable of when she splurged but there really wasn’t as much as he feared. There were several bags from Super Center and just four average size bags from Babies-R-Us. 

“What did you buy?” He asked hefting several heavy bags of groceries and carrying them into the house as Mary trailed in behind him carrying a few bags into the room she shared with Heero.

“The store was having a case lot sale so I bought a few cases of things we’re running low on and some things I’ll need for Thanksgiving and Christmas.” Rachel replied and Scott nodded in understanding as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“What’s this?” 

Rachel tuned to look at the package in question and smiled “I bought Mary her own bedding, something feminine. All the sheets that fit her bed are old sheets from the boys or those ‘guest’ sheets we bought when Paul was a baby.”

Scott chuckled, he had always thought the guest sheets were hideous, Rachel’s sister, Susan  
was the only person who ever stayed over and she loved them so they always went on the bed when she visited, she was also the only reason the guest room was yellow, no one else seemed to like the color very much. 

“Is Paul home? I bought him a few things too.” Rachel asked as she unpacked one of the bags. Scott scowled again and quickly explained what happed with the computer and what Joel’s mother said when he called.

“I don’t believe it” Rachel exclaimed in shock “she called Paul a liar and believed that juvenile delinquent of hers when she knows he’s done it before?”

“Pretty much” Scott replied as he placed a few cans of vegetables in a cupboard “she claims we’re using her son as a scapegoat because he has a past history and completely disregarded the fact that Paul caught him on the computer without permission and the only way Joel could have gotten to it is if he had taken it out of Paul’s backpack.” 

Rachel shook her head in disgust “Some people” she sighed “how much do you think it will cost to fix it this time?”

“Who knows, it may just be cheaper to buy a new one.”

“May I look at it? I learned about computers during the war.” a new voice asked from the doorway and the pair turned to see Heero fresh from his nap standing just outside the door, Mary steadying him with a hand on his arm.

“Sure, if you want too” Scott replied as he moved to help Heero back towards the lay-z boy, leaving Mary in the kitchen. Once Heero was seated Scott grabbed the computer which had been sitting on an end table near the sofa. “Do you need anything?” 

“Plug it in please and something cold to drink would be nice.” He replied settling himself more comfortably.

The doctor dragged one of the tall reading lamps closer so Heero would have better light then plugged the computer in before fetching him a glass of iced tea. “Have fun” he said with a chuckle after leaving the tea within the youth’s reach, he then left to join the girls who were still in the kitchen putting away all the canned goods.

“What is he doing with it?” Rachel asked stuffing an empty canvas shopping bag into another that was already half full.

Scott shrugged “Feeling useful? I don’t think he’s going to hurt it any more than the Jent kid did.” Scott replied as he watched his wife check the chicken and pie she had popped in the oven to keep warm when she first got home. They were both already cooked, purchased from Super Center’s deli along with some prepared sides.

“Where do these go?” Mary asked pointing to the baby store bags.

“Just pop them on the couch for now, dear. We’ll deal with them after everything else is sorted away.” Rachel replied and Mary smiled taking them through to the other room nearly bumping into Paul who was standing just out of view of the kitchen door watching Heero type away on the computer.

“Stop staring at him, it’s creepy” Mary said with a grin “he won’t bite you, not unless you want him too any way.” Paul blushed to the roots of his hair and Mary laughed, tossing the bags on the sofa. “Seriously, just go over there and talk to him.” She nudged him in the arm and went back into the kitchen.

Heero, not oblivious to the conversation tried to become one with the chair as he sank down hiding his red face behind the screen as he continued to try and figure out what was wrong with the device. 

Taking a few steps closer the blonde youth opened his mouth, squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again “Umm any luck?”

Sparing a quick look through his bangs, Heero nodded and replied “I’ve almost fixed it, I should be done soon.”

Excited Paul asked “We’re you able to save anything?” 

Heero nodded again, typed for a few moments more then turned the computer around so Paul could see the screen. “I managed to restore to an earlier point sometime yesterday, you probably lost anything you added today but everything else should be there. I removed all the bugs and cleaned up a few things so it should run faster and more efficiently. I also managed to salvage activity logs and can prove where whoever kit was that used your computer today and that they went to several risky sites, downloaded restricted material and was online for almost three hours.”

Paul beamed “You can really prove who it was?”

“Yes, someone named Joel Jent. He logged into two social media sites; both had the same name and profile photos.” Heero replied, Paul leaned over the computer and hugged him.

“Thank you.”

“Joe and his wife should be here in the next fifteen minutes.” Scott said as he set his cellphone on the breakfast bar. 

“I’ll go put this away” Paul said to Heero as he closed the lid and tucked his computer under an arm “I’ll be right back.” 

Rachel grinned at the obvious attraction between the pair and nudged her husband with her elbow. He had a tiny frown on his face but it turned to a knowing smile when he saw Rachel’s smile falter a bit.

“What’s wrong?” She asked but Scott shook his head ‘no’ and turned to place the salad bowl on the bar next to his phone. She understood his ‘no’ meant later so she let it drop, for now and poured the bag of salad mix into the bowl. 

“Paul, could you get the TV trays from the garage please?” Rachel said as she tossed the empty bag in the trash. 

“Where would you like this?” Scott asked holding the roasting pan firmly with oven mitts.

“Oh, here” she replied quickly dropping a trivet on the tile counter for the hot pan to rest on. 

“Just leave the pie in the oven, but turn the heat off please.” Doing as she asked, he shut off the heat then moved to help is son with the wooden TV trays. Just at the pair set the trays in the lounge they could hear Dr. Masahura’s car pull into the driveway.

“I’ll get the door” Paul said as he was closer and pulled the door open an instant after the bell was rung.

“Hello Paul.” Joe greeted with a smile as the youth stepped aside to let the doctor and his wife inside. “Let me introduce you to my wife” he said when Scott and Rachel moved to join their son in the foyer. “Everyone this is Alice, Alice this is Scott, Rachel and Paul Bennett.”

The woman, who looked very much like one would expect an Alice to look with pale blond hair and blue eyes, smiled at the Bennett’s nervously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said sweetly “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for some time now, Joe speaks of you often.”

“Come in; let me introduce you to the others.” Rachel said after taking the other woman’s coat. Leading Alice to the lay-z boy she paused and said “Alice, this is Heero Stevenson {1} and his sister Mary. Guys, this is Doctor Masahura’s wife Alice.”

Neither Heero nor Mary said anything but they did shake the woman’s hand. A few moments later Scott and Joe appeared and introductions we’re made again.

“Joe, I’m sure you want to take a look at Heero, after all he’s the main reason for your visit but may I suggest we get supper out of the way first.” Rachel said from the breakfast bar.

“Yes, of course.” Joe agreed and he Alice sat in the love-seat where Scott had led them. 

“I’m sorry, but our meals are very informal here” the doctor said as he offered them a pair of TV tables “we eat in here.”

“We have no problem with it” Joe replied, opening the table for Alice then adjusting the pillow behind the petite woman so she could sit up easier.

Once again, Mary slid into the chair with Heero while the others found seats in the long sofa and wing-back chairs, serving themselves from the dishes Rachel and Scott set out on the low coffee table.

Heero forced a few bites, not really hungry after eating and keeping down both his breakfast and lunch for the first time in several days. There were frowns from everyone but Alice but he ignored them, scooting down so he could rest his head on Mary’s shoulder. He was tired and wasn’t looking forward to being poked and prodded again. 

He must have dozed because before he expected it Mary was wriggling out of the chair to put their dishes away and both doctors were at his side to help to the privacy of the bedroom.

t.b.c.

{1} It will be explained more fully in the next chapter but Heero and Mary have the surname Stevenson because when they were recorded as orphans by the Catholic church H.O.P.E. registration, Homeless Orphan Program Egency {2} (that ensured they stayed fed and had warm clothing) they didn’t give a surname so they were given the surname of the caseworker that filed their paperwork, who happens to be Rachel’s mother Mrs. Emma Stevenson.

{2} Egency (plural egencies) 1 need; neediness; poverty –Latin egentia from egere; to need, to be in need, this word was chosen so the acronym would spell Hope.

A/N Seven chapters in 10 years, I’m getting there…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine; the series belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and load of other people I have never met. However the situations, original characters, the M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine, any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you. Not for profit, just for fun.

Started September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse  
Author: Vega-Lume  
Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Let’s just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)  
Beta: None.  
Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1 

Afterthoughts of Discourse  
Chapter 8  
By Vel

 

~*~*~*  
Morning, Wednesday November 26th - AC 197

 

“Too bad Quat and Tro couldn’t stay for Thanksgiving,” Duo said softly as he rocked Xiiro who was clean, warm, and enjoying her bottled breakfast. 

Sprawled on the sofa Hilde smiled, “Can you imagine what Thanksgiving at their house is like?” A faint flash of horror graced Duo’s face and Hilde grinned.

“On second thought, another quiet meal sounds perfect right now, all those people! Gods, Tro probably lets the lions eat at the table,” Duo replied and Hilde laughed out right as she rolled to sit up. Moving around the sofa she stopped at the rocking chair where Duo sat and kissed the top of his head. He smiled and watched her poke around the kitchen; she moved stiffly her body still tired and sore as she filled the kettle for tea.

“Are you sure you don’t mind that we won’t have a turkey this year?” This was the fourth time she had asked since Quatre and Trowa had left the night before.

“I do have turkey,” Duo replied setting the bottle aside and moving the baby so he could burp her.  
“That frozen dinner thing doesn’t count,” Hilde replied exasperated.

“I told you last night that I really don’t mind. If I did I would have ordered a turkey dinner from the deli or bought a frozen one and cooked it myself,” Just then Xiiro let out a loud burp and Duo chuckled, moving the tiny girl to his lap so he could wipe her mouth.

Hilde’s smile was melancholy as she watched father and daughter. Duo seemed happy, he smiled for Xiiro and spoke to her sweetly despite how tired he looked or how often the baby soiled him or how little sleep he got, he seemed to have an endless supply of patience, but only when he was with her. He spent large amounts of time in the bathroom, lights out, no water running; making no sound at all, but always available if Hilde knocked and asked for help. He never left the apartment unless they needed something, and even then he was only gone for the bare minimum amount of time needed to complete his task. 

She was beginning to worry that Duo was taking his promise too seriously.

“Duo, hun I need to talk to you about something very important,” she said quietly. He looked up and their eyes met. Cuddling Xiiro to his chest he gave Hilde his full attention. “After Christmas I want you to move back to your own place.”

He looked shocked as he opened his mouth to speak but she raised a hand to hold off his words, she hurried to continue.

“Please don’t think that I’m kicking you out or that I don’t want you here, I do want you here, but I think I’m becoming too dependent on you. I need to start learning to fully take care of things for myself. After all we agreed that Xiiro would live here with me and you would go home and search for Heero,” Duo nodded cuddling his daughter a little closer, an action that didn’t escape Hilde’s gaze and she sighed again. “We both know that no matter how much love you give her or how much time you devote to us, we’re never going to replace Heero in your heart.”

“There’s enough room for all of you,” he replied defensively and Hilde countered, “I know, but the space Heero left is too big for us to fill. You need to find him and fill that space up before it gets so big that it consumes you.”

“What if I when I find him he doesn’t want me or anything to do with me?”

“Then at least you can talk to him, apologize and maybe become friends again. Fill that place with the happiness of knowing that he is alive and well.”

“What if I don’t find him?”

“You won’t find him if you don’t look, and if, Gods forbid you never find him then it won’t be from lack of trying,” Stepping back Hilde held out her arms and Duo passed the sleeping child to her mother who then carried her to the bassinet that sat near the sofa.

Duo sighed, stood, and stretched, his back popping loudly. “I’m going to be late if I don’t shift my ass.” He said handing Hilde the burp blanket that had been lying over his shoulder. “I should be back in a few hours.”

“Okay, I’m going to try to take a nap,” she said as she picked up his satchel for him then kissed his cheek.

After he left she tried to nap on the sofa but just couldn’t seem do drop off. With a frustrated sigh she got up and started moving around the apartment, tidying things up as she went. Before she knew it, nearly three hours had passed and Duo was opening the door.

“How did it go?” Hilde asked from when she stood in the kitchen.

“Pretty good,” Duo replied as he hung up his coat, then carried his satchel to the sofa and sat down. He took a moment to set up his laptop then went to get a glass of water. When he returned to the coffee table there was a new message in his e-mail. He clicked it open and read for a moment then called out excitedly.

“Hilde!” The woman turned at see him pointing at the screen of his laptop.

“What is it?” she asked as she came around the sofa to look at it.

“It’s Wufei’s reply to the message I sent this morning, it sounds like he may have found something.”

Blue eyes brightened as they moved over the words, it certainly looked like the Preventer Agent had found something.

‘Maxwell,  
It is good to hear from you and congratulations to you and Hilde. I am pleased to know that the birth went well and that your daughter is healthy. Thank you for the open invitation, I look forward to meeting your child.

As for your request, I am honored to help you in any way I can to help you find Yuy. Last month I had taken it upon myself to requisition copies of ticket purchases, passenger information fitting Yuy’s description, and any available surveillance footage for every venue of transport that would allow Yuy to leave the colony.

Agent Po and I have gone over much of the data received and believe we may have spotted Yuy attempting to stow away aboard one of three shuttles leaving L2 the night he vanished. We will continue to pursue the footage and flight records to see if we are able to narrow down which fight he may have boarded.

I will call you at 15:00 your time, Wednesday the 26th to speak with you on the matter. By then I should have more information for you.

Regards  
Chang Wufei’

Hilde glanced at the clock, “he should be calling anytime time now.”

As if on cue the vid-phone rang, with a glance at the caller ID Duo grinned and hit the connect button. “Dave’s sperm bank, you spank it we bank it.” 

“Maxwell!” Wufei sputtered, turning an interesting shade of red while Sally snickered in the background, “that was quite inappropriate.”

“But amusing, my friend, very amusing,” Duo replied with a laugh as he moved over so Hilde could sit beside him. “Hiya Sal,” He greeted when the female Preventer Agent moved into the vids camera range.

“Hello Duo, Hilde,” she greeted, grin firmly set on her face as she had found Duo’s ‘inappropriate’ greeting damn funny too. “Congratulations again on the new arrival.”

“Thank you,” Hilde replied. “I’d let you see her now but she napping at the moment.”

“That’s alright,” the doctor replied. “I’m sure I’ll get to see her soon enough.”

“Now, to the matter at hand,” Wufei said firmly now that had gotten past his embarrassment. “As I had mentioned in the e-mail, we believe we have spotted Yuy at the shuttle port the night he disappeared.” He moved off-screen for a moment then held a photo up for Duo and Hilde to see; sure enough the figure in the   
photo looked like Heero, though the clothing he was wearing was nothing Duo recognized.

“This figure was caught on camera slipping into the cargo area of the shuttle port approximately forty-five minutes after entering the shuttle port, here,” he held up another photo showing Heero in the non-passenger waiting area. The time stamp was just over two hours after Heero left the apartment.

“On film he is seen reading the arrival and departure board, and then he is seen speaking with an employee at the information counter before using the restroom then exiting then building. He isn’t seen on any footage again until the first shot I showed you, and even then it was for just that one moment.”

“Have you spoken with the employee?” 

Duo asked and Sally replied, “I spoke with him in person; he doesn’t remember seeing Heero or what they talked about. He assumes that there was nothing about the conversation or Heero’s actions that made him stand out.”

“So, do you have any idea which shuttle he might have boarded?”

“We have them narrowed down to three, but that still doesn’t help much.”

“How so?” Hilde inquired.

“The destinations for all three shuttles were large international air/shuttle ports on Earth. He could have easily gotten lost in the city or slipped aboard another shuttle or airplane and continued on.”

Duo fell back against the couch cushion with a heavy sigh. “What now?”

“We do have destinations and arrival dates for each flight, we can start from there and hope we catch him sneaking off one of the shuttles, if we do then we have a place to start. If not we have to try and find a way to narrow down our search.” Wufei said. “It would also help if you could supply us with any bank accounts, aliases, e-mail address, anything we can trace.”

“I’ve already been checking all of the ones I know about, so far there hasn’t been any activity at all, but I’ll gladly send you what I have,” Duo replied.

“I’m sorry we haven’t been of more help,” Wufei said sincerely and Duo smiled at his friend.

“You’ve done so much already, thank you. It’s a relief to know that he’s alive out there, somewhere, and we’ll find him. I’m sure of it. I’ll mail you all the information I have in the way of accounts and such.”

“And I’ll message you again when something else turns up.”

They bid each other goodbye and disconnected the call.

“Well,” Hilde began; as she stood to go check on the baby. “At least we know he made it as far as Earth.”

“Yeah, but where he is now is anyone’s guess.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Earth Tuesday November 25th Evening - AC 197

 

Heero allowed the two doctors to help him to his room then sat quietly on his bed while Dr. Masahura looked over the chart Scott had been keeping.

“It looks like the antiemetic seems to be working, what about the cough suppressant?”

“It only seems to last about three hours then it wears off suddenly. He woke twice last night with uncontrollable coughing and it took quite a while before the coughing was controlled enough for him to sleep again.”

“Does the coughing trigger vomiting?”

“Yes.”

“I suggest upping the dosage by 5 milligrams each dose until it lasts for at least four hours. Once the coughing stays controlled for four hours at a time start giving him a dose every three and a half hours so the next dose starts working before that last has worn off.”

Scott nodded and scribbled the suggestion down in his notebook.

"If you get to 20 milligrams it doesn't work, let me know. I don't want to go beyond that dosage because of his impaired respiration, there are some other medications we can try."

Scott nodded again.

“Now, young man,” Dr. Masahura began as he turned to address Heero directly. “Let’s take a look at you.”

Heero lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling while the Japanese doctor pushed up his t-shirt to expose his gently rounded belly.

“How far along did you say he was?” Joe asked the other doctor.

“According to the ultrasound he’s looks to be between 26 and 27 weeks.”

“Well, it certainly doesn’t show,” Joe commented and he began feeling Heero’s belly. “Especially for triplets.”

“In the ultrasound the implant looked like it may be higher and more to the back then it should, probably in an effort to help mask a pregnancy.”

“Perhaps,” Joe said quietly as he continued to manipulate the exposed abdomen while Heero seemed annoyed by the fact that they were talking like he wasn’t there. “Right, let’s take a look inside.” Joe announced while turning to the portable ultrasound he had brought with him.

A few moments later the machine was ready and Dr Masahura was pressing the cool wand against Heero’s stomach.

“Well, I agree with your estimation of 26 to 27 weeks Scott, they are exactly the right size and weight, and though one is a little on the small size they all look perfect,” He took a few more measurements and listened to their heartbeats, measured the amniotic fluid level, then printed off another set of pictures for Heero before turning off the machine and helping the youth clean the gel from his skin.

Once Heero was clean and lying comfortably on bed Joe addressed him directly. “As you probably already know, your condition is what would be considered high risk for several reasons. You current state of heath, your age and that you are carrying three. As such, I want you on near total bed rest for the remainder of this pregnancy.”

Heero frowned deeply.

“You aren’t going to like it, especially when the meds start working and you start feeling better. You’re going to want to get up and walk about, this is the worst thing you could do at this point and will not only jeopardize your health but will put your babies lives at risk as well.”

Heero nodded in understanding and the Asian doctor gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“You won’t have to lie in here all the time; you can sit in the living room and walk around the house a little when you get your strength back, but absolutely no standing for long periods of time and no lifting or carrying anything heavier than five pounds.”

“Okay,” Heero replied softly and Joe moved towards the door.

“Eat as often as you feel able and I want to drink as much water as you can manage. I’ll pop back around after the holiday to see how you’re doing.”

With another nod the doctor was gone, Scott following him out of the room. Heero was alone for several minutes before Rachel came in to help him settle for the night, topping off his meds and tucking him in.

“Do you need anything?” She asked smoothing the covers around him.

“No thank you,” he replied trying to stifle a yawn, the mild sedative in the cough suppressant making him suddenly very sleepy. The nurse smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Get some rest; I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Rachel,” he managed around another yawn, his eyes slipping shut just as the woman turned off the light and quietly closed the door behind her.

“Is he asleep?” Mary asked when the older woman joined her in the kitchen.

“Pretty much,” Rachel replied as she helped the girl clean up the dinner mess, putting away the leftovers and loading the dishwasher. Paul had gone to his room to finish his report for school while Scott and the Masahura’s sat in the living room, speaking in low tones.

It was about twenty minutes later when Joe stood and announced that it was time for them to leave as they had a long drive back to Starsdale. Since Paul was still in his room and Mary had gone to bed, it was only Rachel and Scott to see them out.

When they were alone Scott said, “I forgot to tell you, Michael called this morning. He’s probably not coming home for Thanksgiving.” 

“I figured as much when we didn’t hear from him for almost three weeks. Did he give a reason why?”

“He said he was behind on some schoolwork and needed to use the time to catch up,” Scott replied as he walked back to the love seat and sat down.

Rachel sighed sadly as she joined him, resting her head on his shoulder, “I guess it’s for the best, especially with Heero and Mary in his room and Susan flying in. Thanksgiving is just a few days away and there isn’t even a place to sleep right now. As it is, Susan is going to have to sleep on the rollaway in the nursery.”

Scott chuckled, “It’s going to be Sue’s last chance to sleep under that hideous, mustard colored ceiling.”

“You’re right, I know we promised to keep that room for her after mom gave us the house when we got married, but that room has been that color ever since she was a teenager. It’s about time is got a makeover.”

“Oh, that reminds me. What was in those Babies R. Us bags?”

“I completely forgot about those,” Rachel replied and moved away from her husband so she could grab the bags that had been moved behind the sofa when the guests arrived. Setting them on the coffee table, she opened the first bag and pulled out a doll. 

“A training doll?” Scott asked as he took the doll and examined it.

“Not in the true, educational sense,” she said, taking it back. “It doesn’t cry or need feeding; it’s just a regular baby doll that’s roughly the size and weight of a newborn. It’s more to help him get the feel of holding a baby.”

“Good idea, what else did you get?” He asked as he pulled a bag over and began snooping through it.

“Just some more stuff for practice, you know diapers, a few outfits, bottles and such. Things he’ll be able to use later but will help him get more of an idea on how to change, bathe, and feed the babies.”

“It would probably be a good idea for Mary and Paul to get a little practice in too,” Scott added. “Heero is going to need a lot of help when the babies come, especially with how fragile his health is and the fact that he is going to have surgery when he delivers.” 

“Maybe I should buy two more dolls,” Rachel said and Scott laughed.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Started September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse  
Author: Vega-Lume  
Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Let’s just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)  
Beta: None.  
Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1  
Note: Seriously, I have been stuck on this chapter for about a year and I’m not entirely happy with how it turned out, but I figured this is as good as it’s gonna get. I'm truly sorry if it disappoints anyone.

 

Afterthoughts of Discourse  
Chapter 9  
By Vel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanksgiving Day, Thursday, November 27th - AC 197 

“Enjoy your meal,” the delivery man said with a sympathetic smile as Hilde took the heavy bag of Indian food, while behind her Duo was rocking Xiiro who seemed set on crying as loudly as she could.

“Thank you,” Hilde replied, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Same to you,” The delivery guy said then turned away, walking down the hall to the elevator.

“I wish I knew what she wanted,” Duo said as he stood up and started pacing as he rocked the week old baby in his arms. “She’s clean and dry. Had a feed, been burped and she only woke up an hour ago.”

“The doctor said that sometimes babies just need to cry,” Hilde replied as she shut the door, and then moved to the kitchen to set their dinner on the counter. “But you could try her binky again; maybe she’ll take it now.”

“Okay,” Duo said, going back to the rocking chair where the pacifier lay on the small side table. Picking it up he touched the nipple to her lips and she sucked it in, her tiny mouth working as she sucked. “That’s my girl,” Duo said affectionately and rocked her for a few more minutes.

“Put her in the bouncer for a while and come and eat while the food is still warm,” Hilde said as she spooned some rice and curry on a plate for him.  
Doing as Hilde suggested, he set Xiiro in the gently reclining seat and fastened the safety belt. Then sat on the floor beside her as Hilde carried their plates over and set Duo’s on the coffee table where he could easily reach it.

“Want something to drink?” she asked as she went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“Is there any Mountain Dew left?” He asked, his eyes following her as she moved around the room.

Opening the fridge, she peered inside then smiled. “Yep, there are a few cans left,” she replied, pulling one out for him. “Here you go,” she said, handing it to him as she sat on the sofa, setting her water glass near her plate. “What about that issue at work, did figure out what was wrong with the computer program?”

Duo scratched the back of his neck, “No, it’s really strange. There’s something wrong, I know there is but I can’t actually find anything.”

Hilde frowned and tore a piece of naan bread in half then nibbled at it thoughtfully. “Maybe you could try looking at it from a different angle,” she suggested. 

“Look somewhere completely different, like you’re looking at the computer program, right?” He nodded. “Try taking inventory instead, just looking and something else might give you an idea of what it is that’s bothering you.”

“That’s a good idea,” Duo replied before taking a bite of rice, he chewed and swallowed before continuing. “I personally haven’t done inventory in several months, Jonesy has been doing a great job with it, but getting out from behind a computer and doing something more hands on might really help.”

“It couldn’t hurt,” she replied before taking a sip from her water glass. “And I think Jonesy would probably welcome a break too.”

“I was thinking of giving everyone the full week of Christmas off, with pay. What do you think?”

Hilde looked thoughtful for a moment as she mentally went over the pros and cons. “I think that would be a great holiday gift,” she replied after several long moments of deliberation. They usually gave out bonus checks and let everyone off for just Christmas day but Christmas was on a Tuesday this year, having everyone take a day off in the middle of the week seemed kind of impractical, the whole week made more sense. It wasn’t as if they were going to lose a ton of profit, all the regular orders for December were going out in just a few days, and any new orders that came in would postponed until after the first of the year to minimize the chances of the package being lost during the shipping.

They didn’t need the whole crew there milling about when there was only one expected delivery and only one item scheduled to be picked up in person that week, Duo could easily pop in and take care of those himself. “Great,” Duo said with a smile. “I’ll sort it all out when I go into the office on Monday.”

Hilde smiled in agreement and nodded towards his plate.

Now that that bit of worry had been relieved his appetite perked up and he tucked in like a man that hadn’t eaten in days.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Earth  
Wednesday, November 26th - AC 197 

 

“We’re here,” Scott called out and he set the bright orange suitcase on the floor as Susan stripped off her coat then brushed the dusting of snow from her vibrant, unnaturally red hair.

“Sue,” Rachel called happily, dumping the load of fresh-from-the-dryer towels she held on the sofa so she could give her older sister a hug. “How was your flight, I know how awful it can be to travel during the holidays, especially at the last minute.”

“It was okay, really,” Susan replied. “The six hour layover last night was the worst part but I managed a cat nap so it wasn’t that bad.”

“That’s a relief,” Rachel said with a smile. As Scott took the suitcase to the nursery they moved the towels to Heero’s chair and sat together on the sofa, “I was a bit worried when you left that voicemail yesterday telling us your schedule had changed so you had booked a flight to join us for Thanksgiving, especially when by the time I got the message you had already left.”

“Sorry to worry you Sweets, it was the last seat left, on the only flight I could find that would get me here before the holiday.”  
“Well, I am glad you had a safe trip,” Rachel said as she got to her feet again.

“Where is everyone?” Sue asked as she followed her sister to the guest room.

“They’re all in Michael’s room watching a movie,” Rachel replied and just as the words left her mouth a loud peal of laughter rang out through the open door a bit farther down the hallway, “it’s supposed to be a horror movie.” 

Amused, Sue moved silently to stand in the doorway and watch the teens enjoy their movie in the darkened bedroom.

Heero sat, reclining against the headboard while Paul lay stretched out beside him, on his stomach. Only he lay with his head at the foot of the bed. Mary lay on her own bed in a similar position as Paul so they could share the large bowl of popcorn she held, and clearly still see the film playing on the small TV that hung on the wall above the dresser.

Pookie sat on the top of his shiny new habitat eating some popcorn Mary had snuck him before it had been salted and buttered.

The smell of popcorn was heavy in the air while on the screen a giant, furry, grey, pulsating blob sat; making faint crunching sounds at the foot of a bed that was occupied by two teenagers who were lost in the throes of passion. 

Suddenly one of the teens on screen spotted the blob and let out a blood curdling scream that made Mary to jump, causing a handful of popcorn to come flying out of the bowl, then the three teens started laughing again.

“Hey kids, watcha watching?” Sue asked and Paul beamed up at her.

“Hi Aunt Sue, want to join us? We’re watching ‘The Fuzzy Radioactive Amoeba from the Den’, it’s really bad.”{1}

She chuckled, “No thanks, kiddo but I wouldn’t say no to a hug.”

Grinning, Paul climbed off the bed, being careful not to jostle Heero too much and gave his aunt and hug.

“You must be Heero,” Sue said offering Heero her had after Paul stepped away. Heero shook her hand. “And Mary,” the woman carefully reached across the bed to shake Mary’s hand too. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, but more formal introductions can wait until morning. I’ll let you kids get back to your movie.” She smiled at them then turned and left the room.

She had hardly reached the kitchen when laughter poured out of the room again.

Sue turned to her sister, “when you told me they were kids I expected children. Heero looks quite grown up to me.”

“He’s younger than Paul,” Rachel said as she placed a steaming teacup on the breakfast bar.

“No, he isn’t,” Sue said seriously as she sat down. “He may look it, he may even act like it but that young man in there is no child.”

“What are you saying?” Rachel asked as she sat beside her.

“I’ve worked with soldiers and veterans. Hundreds came though my clinic both during and after the war. Men and women, sometimes even younger than Heero came through in droves. They had all witnessed, lived though horrors we can’t imagine and those horrors can age a soul. Children with the old, weathered eyes of someone many years older, I can see it now as clearly and I can see your glasses, like an aura surrounding them. Heero has the feeling around him,” 

Sue sighed. “physically he may be 16 but he hasn’t been a child for a very long time.”

Rachel, looking as if she was about to cry took a sip of her tea, “is there something more, something different we should be doing to care for him?”

“Don’t worry Sweets, you’re doing just fine,” Sue assured her. “But you could try giving him something to do, some way to help out or maybe enroll him in an online class. Giving him a feeling of usefulness could help a lot; just remember if he needs something more from you he’ll let you know,” Downing the last of her tea, Sue stood and gave her sister’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’m off to bed; I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” 

Rachel was flipping through her recipe box when Scott wandered in some time later.

“The kids are all asleep,” he said as he leaned against the counter.

“Is Paul in his room?”

“Yes, the movie ended a while ago so he went to bed when it was over,” Scott replied then picked out a recipe card and studied it. “Need any help?”

“I think we’re all set, the turkey is thawed and in the brine, the bread dough is rising, eggs are hard boiled, bread for the dressing is ready and the pies are out of the oven. The cold platter is also prepared and in the fridge with the drinks, I still need to peel and chop the vegetables but I’ll get the kids to help with that in the morning.”

“So all that’s left to do is cook everything off?”

“Pretty much,” Rachel replied. “But you can look through the box and see if I missed anything,” she said and slid the box over before getting up to rinse her teacup in the sink.

Scott pulled out the stack of family recipes for dressing and gravy, the perfect turkey and such, sorting through them to see if anything had been forgotten. He read off the name of each one and set it aside when Rachel confirmed that it was ready to go.

“Well that’s all of them and none were missed,” Scott said as he put the cards back in their box.

“Guess we should call it a night too,” Rachel said and moved to turn out the lights and lock up.

~*

The next morning dawned icy cold as Rachel shuffled out of Heero and Mary’s room having checked on the pregnant youth, pleased that the change in meds was working and that he had managed to sleep through the night for the first time since coming to live with them. 

“Morning sweetie,” Sue said from the breakfast bar, a pot of steaming tea sat beside her, indicating that she had been awake for some time already.

“How long have you been up?” Rachel asked as she picked up a cup and helped herself to some tea.

“About a half an hour,” she replied with a yawn. “I took the turkey out to drain.”

“Thanks,” Rachel replied, then went to check that the turkey skin was dry and ready to receive the secret seasoning paste that their family had used for generations. She pulled the container of paste from fridge and set it beside the roasting pan that held the large turkey.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Rachel asked as she lifted the turkey out and placed it on a white kitchen towel so it wouldn’t slide about.

“And have all the fun to myself, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sue replied dryly.

Rachel just grinned at her sister and washed her hands before putting on a pair of latex and powder free disposable gloves. “Time to examine the patient,” she said as she snapped the glove around her wrist.

“Bend over and cough,” Sue managed to say with difficulty, hardly able to speak around her bubbling laughter.

Rachel laughed loudly and turned back to the bird, carefully working her fingers between the skin and the breast meat. “Nurse, scalpel,” she said seriously holding out a hand; Sue snorted her tea before passing her the container of Grandma’s secret Turkey paste.

Rachel scooped out globs of the pale paste with her fingers and spread it evenly under the skin, seasoning the meat. Once the container was empty and the paste covered the entire turkey, she carefully set it back into the roasting pan, breast side down, and then stripped off her gloves because they were covered in paste. Then she took the towel to the laundry room and popped it in the washer to soak in bleach water before going back to the kitchen to wash her hands.  
“What’s next to be done?” Sue asked as she watched her younger sister slide the now foil covered roasting pan into the oven.

“Not much until the turkey comes out. I can get the kids to help with some of the rest of the prep work in about two hours,” Rachel replied as she closed the oven door. “I can’t cook anything else off until the turkey is almost done.”

Sue nodded in understanding, though not big on cooking for herself, she and Rachel had always helped their mother out in the kitchen when they were children. “When’s mom getting here?” 

“Probably within the hour,” Rachel replied as she set the timer for the oven. “She’ll need some help bringing in the rest of the food.”

“Yams?” Sue asked, her eyes lighting up in delight.

“Yes,” Rachel confirmed. “Candied yams, green bean casserole, and carrot pudding, and knowing mom she’ll probably bring another dessert or four.”

Sue laughed; their mother used any occasion to bake but usually gave it all away. She once said that she was fond of the craft of baking but didn’t like sweets all that much.

Rachel pulled out a container of disinfecting cloths and went to start wiping down the counters when Sue snatched the container out of her hand. “Go have another cup of tea dear, I’ll tidy up.” Rachel gave her a grateful smile and sat down at the breakfast counter and poured a fresh cup of tea.

“Morning mom, Aunt Sue,” Paul greeted just as his aunt finished with the counters.

“Morning sweetheart,” Rachel replied gesturing to the empty seat beside her. Paul wasn’t much of a tea drinker, but accepted the cup his mother offered him.

They we just thinking about making something light to eat when there was a soft knock on the door.

“That’s your grandma, go let her in dear,” Rachel shooed and Paul ran to the front door to let her in.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Emma asked as she stepped inside.

“Nope,” Paul assured her. “I’ve been up for a while.”

“Oh good, I was trying to knock quietly so I wouldn’t wake anyone up,” she said as she followed her grandson to the kitchen, leaving her coat on the back of the sofa along the away. She did have a key but didn’t want to let herself in without being absolutely sure there wasn’t anyone up, especially with Heero and Mary now living there. She didn’t want to suddenly startle someone who wasn’t expecting her.

“Good morning Mom,” Sue and Rachel chimed in unison when the older woman came into view. They had both moved to the entry and hugged her when she stopped near the breakfast bar.

When the broke away Emma said, “There are several pans of food in the back seat of my car.”

“I’ll get them,” Paul announced and moved to throw a jacket over his pajamas. After stuffing his feet into some wellington boots he trudged out to the car. It took him two trips to bring in all the food he grandma had made.

“I know you like cooking, but isn’t this a bit much mom?” Rachel asked, eyeing the dish covered breakfast bar. “Even with two more people this year it’s going to be Christmas before we eat all this.”

“I didn’t know what Heero and Mary’s tastes were so I brought some different things. Most anything you don’t eat right away you can throw in the deep freezer and use later.”

Rachel nodded, that was sweet of her mother to try and ensure that everyone had something they enjoyed.

“Oh,” Emma added. “I also brought a French toast Casserole for breakfast. It’s in the square white Corelle dish.”

Paul and Sue’s faces lit up in delight. Emma usually only made that dish for birthday breakfast, Sue hadn’t had it in years since she lived so far away and Paul’s birthday was in February so it too had been a while.

Scott the sleep zombie made his appearance then and shuffled through with a mumbled statement that could have been ‘Good morning’ or “Gimme coffee” it was anyone’s guess, as he went straight to the coffee pot only pausing long enough to kiss Emma’s cheek.

“I take it Michael won’t be joining us this year,” Emma said as she arranged her dishes, sorting out the ones that needed to go into the fridge and what needed to be warmed up again.

“He called and said something about needing to study,” Rachel replied standing by the open fridge trying to find some space for the dishes that needed to fit inside.

“Hey, the parade is starting{2},” Paul called from the sofa and Rachel hurried from the kitchen. 

“Mary has said about a dozen times over the past few days that she was looking forward to seeing it,” Rachel explained. “I promised to wake her so she wouldn’t miss it.”

She disappeared down the hall and a few moments later Mary flew into the living room. She hadn’t bothered to dress, only throwing a robe over pajamas, her stocking covered feet sliding to a stop right next to Heero’s chair. She absentmindedly tucked a lock of her disheveled hair behind an ear as she climbed into the chair. 

“Good morning dear,” Emma said as she approached the girl and offered her a plate of warm French toast casserole.

“Morning missus Stevenson,” the girl replied as she accepted the plate with one hand and adjusted the collar of her robe with the other, suddenly a little self conscious and wishing she had taken a few minutes to dress, but everyone else was still dressed in their night clothes, except for Emma so she pushed the shyness aside with a smile and took a bite of her breakfast. 

“Is Heero awake yet?” Scott asked of Rachel when she returned to the tiny, crowded kitchen.

“Not really, if left alone he’ll probably nod off again,” she replied then shooed her family out of the kitchen so she had space to move around. Plates and drinks in hand, everyone else found seats in the living room and watched the parade while Rachel went about organizing the final preparations for the meal.  
By the time Heero appeared the ‘show’ part of the parade was over and the warm house was filled with delicious smells. Though he hadn’t eaten since the popcorn they had shared during the movie the night before he decided not to have a plate of the French toast casserole so he would have room for the main event that was expected to be ready in just about an hour.

He settled into the chair beside Mary to enjoy the rest of the parade, but couldn’t focus on the show because the girl had a bowl of peeled potatoes in her lap and was trying to cut them into cubes while watching the vid screen, but because she wasn’t very skilled in the kitchen she kept cutting them into uneven sizes, then would go back and cut a larger piece smaller to match the others. By the time she had finished cutting up just three potatoes nearly 15 minutes had passed and most of the pieces were too tiny to use as they would turn to mush in the boiling water before the larger pieces were cooked through.

“Here, let me try,” Heero offered, taking the bowl from the frustrated girl.

She gladly passed the task to him and focused on the parade again. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t wanted to help, quite the opposite actually, it was that she could cut up potatoes any day but the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade only came on once a year and she had never seen it before and to be honest, the little girl that still lived inside her didn’t want to miss seeing Santa Claus at the end.

Easily able to do two tasks at once, Heero quickly and efficiently cut the potatoes into uniform pieces, completing the work before Paul finished with his bowl of carrots, and Rachel took it away, leaving him a wet cloth to clean his hands with.

Glad to see that Heero had separated Mary’s tiny pieces from the other larger ones, Rachel was able to cook all the potatoes by adding the tiny bits to the pot after the larger ones had cooked for a while. After the potatoes and carrots were cooked she pulled the turkey from the oven, putting three pans in its place, then took a break, sitting on the arm of Scott’s chair so she could see the end of the parade. 

With a discrete glance around the room she was surprised and a little saddened to see tears pooling in but not falling from Mary’s eyes. It was clear Heero was aware as well by the way he held her hand in his but he kept his eyes on the screen and didn’t bring attention to the fact that she was nearly crying at seeing Santa on the TV.

As the credits began to appear and the voice over announced that the dog show would be starting right after the parade, everyone except Heero got up and left the room. Each dropping their breakfast plates off in the kitchen before heading off to get dressed while Emma offered to keep an eye on the food.

She was just taking the pans out of the oven when Rachel came back, they had already been cooked and only needed to be warmed through again. Setting them aside the oven was once again filled, this time with the pies that, like the other foods had already been cooked and needed to be warmed up, only this time the oven was shut off the residual heat keeping them warm until they were needed.

Mary, not interested in the dog show joined Rachel and Emma in the kitchen and mashed the potatoes after receiving brief instructions while the other two did last minute things like finishing the gravy and moving the carrots to a serving dish.

Soon all the food was spread out on the breakfast bar to be served buffet style and everyone was lining up to get a plate. Mary filled a plate for Heero with just a tiny bite from each dish before going back to make one for herself then settled in the chair beside him. The TV was shut off for a moment as Scott said a blessing, something he had never done at a meal before then Paul selected two files on the Vid and set them to play back to back before settling on the floor between Heero’s chair and the coffee table, freeing up the sofa for his aunt and grandmother to share. Though he could have sat in his father’s usual place, the armchair as his parents were sitting together in the loveseat, he had the sudden desire to sit close to the other youth, though he played it off as wanting to use the table instead.

Both films were pre-colony, the first was an old short running about 15 minutes long and had been shown during Thanksgiving dinner as a Stevenson family tradition since Emma was a child, she had shared it with her children and Rachel, in turn shared it with her family and now they were sharing it with Heero and Mary.

Though not particularly religious Heero figured out is was a ‘birth of Christ’ manger story fairly quickly and enjoyed the non-traditional way the story was portrayed.

Soon it was over and the second film started. This movie had been a Bennett family tradition and so was combined with the other to be watched every year. By the time everyone in the movie was rushing through the airport the people in the Bennett living room had finished their dinners and were starting on dessert.  
As the film came to an end the adults had started cleaning up and Mary had joined Paul on the floor so Heero, who had fallen asleep about a half an hour before, would be more comfortable.

“Those guys were so stupid,” Mary said as she rose to her feet and Paul laughed quietly. “Too bad Heero missed the end.”

“He can always watch it later,” Paul replied as he started gathering up the TV trays to take back to the garage.

“Do you have any special movie traditions for Christmas?” She asked as she followed the other teen to the garage while carrying one of the trays.

“Not really, though we usually try to cram as many Christmas movies as we can between now and then.” 

She watched as he hung each tray on the rack before asking, “What do you do for Christmas? I mean Heero and I would love to take part, contribute in some way but we don’t have anything to give. We have nothing to offer you and your family to show how grateful we are for what you’re doing for us.”  
“What you just said was enough,” Paul said sincerely. “Trust me; no one wants you to feel like you’re obligated to pay us back. We’re all happy to help and we don’t want or need anything in return.”

Her smile was a litter watery and he grinned at her.

“Come on, let’s watch another movie and have another piece of pie.”

~*

Later that night while Heero lay in his bed re-watching the film he had fallen asleep to his thoughts went round and round as he tried to figure out a way to not over use the Bennett’s hospitality was also trying to figure out how to pay them back.

He had never had such a familial experience before, sitting around in pajamas together, preparing a meal together, saying grace and then partaking in a decade’s old tradition. It had both warmed him and frightened him, bringing thoughts of his own future and his children screeching to the forefront. 

At first he had feigned sleep just so he didn’t have to pretend to be watching the movie anymore and was relieved when he actually did drop off but later after he had gone back to their room, Mary had come in to feed Pookie and had told him what she and Paul had spoken about in the garage. 

She expressed a great desire to do something for them in return, but like Heero didn’t want to inadvertently insult them in some way.

He lied when Rachel later asked what he thought of the movie when she has come to give him his bedtime medication. Despite the humorous nature of the film his thoughts wouldn’t settle and let him enjoy it, and he later fell asleep with a frown.

TBC.

 

A/N:   
{1} ‘The Fuzzy Radioactive Amoeba From The Den’ is actually ‘Quatre The Fuzzy Radioactive Amoeba From The Den’ and was borrowed from a fun, yet sadly incomplete Gundam Wing story called, “Things That Go Bump in the Night” by Clever Young Thief and the last time I checked it was still on GW Addiction. This is the second time I have used this as a movie title in a GW fanfic.

For Susan (crazy Aunt Sue) I imagine her as an herb growing, multiple cat owning, pot smoking hippy that looks a lot like Madame Trelawney (Harry Potter), with bright auburn hair but no glasses.

{2} I know that this would take place hundreds of years in the future but I would hope that people would still have the chance to see this parade and be able to have it be a part of their family traditions.

 

For those not familiar with the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade it was started in 1924 and is held in Manhattan, New York. It begins at 77th Street at Central Park West and ends at 34th Street and Seventh Avenue. It is about three hours long starting at 9 am and ending at noon, with time delay taping it airs at the same time nationwide. It features live performances from Broadway shows, large character balloons, floats (many with musical guests) and marching bands. Santa Claus is always the last to show, ringing in the start of the Christmas season. It was first televised locally in 1939; NBC has been airing it nationally since 1952. It has been followed by the National Dog Show since 1999 and then the 1947 film (and occasionally its 1994 remake) ‘The Miracle on 34th Street’ is usually shown. 

The turkey paste is just a compound butter made with spices and other seasonings.

The first of the two films is ‘Star in the Night’, a 1945 short film directed by Don Siegel and won an Academy Award in 1946 for Best Short Subject. The film is a modern-day retelling of the Nativity story, set on Christmas Eve at a desert motel in the Southwestern United States. (traditionally this is the first Christmas film my family watches every year) if interested I think it can be found on youtube.  
And if you hadn’t guessed the second movie was ‘Home Alone’ a 1990 film about a kid that accidentally gets left home while his family goes on vacation during Christmas.

Also, for those who asked, Duo is not bisexual, he is pansexual. Pansexuality is sexual attraction, romantic love, or emotional attraction toward people of any sex or gender identity. In other words he loves the person, not the plumbing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta-ed

Late Morning, Thursday December 1st - AC 197

“What the hell is going on?” Duo mumbled to himself as he looked over the documents again. But no matter which way he did the math, the figures just wouldn’t add up. He had been poking at this same issue since Thanksgiving and still couldn’t find the problem. He had gone through inventory and everything looked fine, so he went back to the computer and started looking through all of the documents starting back when he and Hilde started working together and had just, finally after many days of working managed to find a discrepancy.

“Boss?” Duo looked up to see his most trusted foreman standing just outside of his office door.

“Hey Jonesy,” Duo smiled and turned away from his computer, “what can I do for you?”

“Nothing boss, it’s just I was going to make a lunch run to Minnie’s Deli and wanted to see if you wanted anything.”

“No, I’m not hungry. But thanks anyway.”

“Ok, I’ll be back before my lunch is over.”

Duo nodded and the other man walked away. Turning back to his computer, Duo pulled up another file of the businesses ins and outs, now that he had gotten an idea of the exact nature of the issue he now knew where to look for confirmation.

Several hours later he was staring in disbelief out his window at Jonesy. The foremen was out there doing his job, and acting as if he had nothing to hide. However the security recordings didn’t lie.

Turning back to his desk Duo picked up his cell phone and dialed a number from memory.

“Winner Industries, Cilice speaking. How may I direct your call?”

“Hello Cilice, this is Duo Maxwell. I need to speak to Quatre please, it’s a bit urgent.”

“Oh, Mister Maxwell, let me see if he is available,” she replied and put him on hold. It was only a few moments later when she connected again and said, “Transferring you now.”

“Thank you.” Duo replied and a minute later Quatre was on the line.

“Duo, is everything okay? Cilice said it was urgent.”

“Hilde, Xiiro and I are all fine but I have a major problem with an employee and I some needed advice right away.”

Quatre’s sigh of relief was audible, “what’s the issue?”

“Theft,” Duo said simply. “I noticed something was wrong about two weeks ago but didn’t really look into it a thoroughly as I could have because of the holiday. Today I was working on the books and I noticed the figures, the ins and outs just weren’t lining up with the inventory and shipping logs. I didn’t want to automatically jump to the conclusion that someone was stealing so I went over everything with a fine tooth comb. Things were coming in on schedule and payments were being made but the logs never showed some of them going back out again. No money was coming in for them, and the items were not on the property. I finally pulled up the security footage for one of the storage areas and went back to when the items were signed in for and stored. The same day they arrived my foreman is seen filling a box and putting it in his car.”

Quatre hummed, “approximately how much was the merchandise worth?”

Duo turned back to his computer and found the figure, “Almost 50,000 credits.”

Quatre nearly choked on his tea, “Okay, first thing you need to do is call your attorney, all colonies permit the victim of theft, employee or otherwise to file a lawsuit immediately. He or she…”

“She,” Duo interrupted.

“She can do that right away and Law enforcement should be able to freeze your employee’s assets right away. The courts will then hold them until after the case is through and then give them to you. The plus side is they usually build interest and you’ll get that too. You might even get back your out of pocket court fees and attorney costs. I also suggest asking her if hiring an independent forensic accountant to go over your books would help your case. There may be more theft you may have missed. They can go through everything with even a finer comb and might find something you missed.”

“Wait a sec, I’m writing this down,” Duo said as he scribbled on a note pad. “okay, keep going.”

“Next,” Quatre continued. “after you’re done with the attorney, call the police and file a report, they’ll need your attorney’s name and contact information. Also the name of the employee, the items taken, their worth and any other information you can add such as dates, times, and the fact that you have video documentation of at least one instance of theft.”

“Are they going to come and arrest him today?” Duo asked. 

“Probably not, and I know there is a risk of more theft but I suggest not firing him today. If he still has some of your product at home he may dispose of it. But be warned, the police will come and poke around, probably over the course of a few days, so if you haven’t fired him by then he’ll know. After the police, call your insurance agent. Your insurance should cover some theft or embezzlement so you may be able to recover some portion of your loss.”

“Yeah, we’ve been paying a lot to have the best coverage we can for the business, it’s a relief to know this loss isn’t going to break us.”

“If you need any more help, let me know. I can send you a few of my employees to help you out or loan you enough funds to cover costs so you don’t lose customers.”

“Thanks Kat, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Give Hilde and the baby a hug from me.”

“I will,” Duo replied then disconnected the call. Setting his cell phone aside he tuned to the vid phone and called his attorney.

An hour and a half, four phone calls, two cups of coffee, and one splitting headache later Duo sat at his desk with his head pillowed in his arms.

Their attorney May Roca immediately began the paper work to start the law suit and freeze Jonesy’s assets. May also told him to hire investigator to help him go through all the books and files and recommended a few investigators she trusted. She also agreed with Quatre about not firing Jonesy yet.

He then called the police and filed a report, the police agreed to wait until after Duo and the investigator went through all the files so they had the most information possible before they sent someone out to the yard.

The call to the insurance company confirmed that he was covered for employee theft for up to 150,000 credits; however it could take months before they could pay up because they wanted to see the outcome of the lawsuit. And the costs of their premiums were probably going to increase.

The last call was to the investigator. He selected one that worked graveyard and weekends and hired them for a weekend and scheduled them to come out to the yard on Friday an hour after closing to 7am and Saturday from 9 at night to 7am. He was assured that 2 days would be plenty for the size of the business but in the event that they needed a third day they would do Sunday night at a reduced rate.  
Knowing there really wasn’t anything else he could do today, Duo did his best to work though all the open orders, all the current shipments, checking anything and everything he may have missed the first time through. There were still days, weeks, worth of security footage to watch, thousands of individual pieces of inventory to check and it all had to be done before next week’s shipments started coming in.  
By the time the quitting time whistle blew, Duo’s eyes were blurry and his headache had turned into a splitting migraine.

“Fuck,” Duo groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes, and then turned to watch the employees through his window as they clocked out and left for the weekend. Once the yard was empty he did a property check, making sure all the gates, storage units and doors were locked and the security system was engaged.

After everything was as secure as he could make it he started back to the office only to realize that he really wasn’t up to dealing with the problem anymore. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was full of broken glass.  
He only stayed long enough to shut down his computer and grab his coat and briefcase. He drove back to the apartment in silence.

When he walked into Hilde’s apartment she knew right away that something was wrong.

“What happened?” she called in alarm. “You look like you were hit by a bus.”

Duo sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes again. “I’m going to have to fire Jonesy,” he said with a groan as he collapsed on to the sofa.

“Whatever for?” She exclaimed. “He’s an excellent worker and one of the best people we’ve had working for us since Heero left.” 

“You know that issue I’ve been working on since Thanksgiving?”

Hilde nodded.

“Turns out Jonesy has been stealing our inventory and probably selling it off, then changing the books to show the items had been shipped without actually shipping them.”

“No! Are you sure?” She asked, looking shocked.

“I saw him with my own eyes on the security recordings. I spent all afternoon sifting through our files and found thousands of credits worth of stock just gone. Over 50 K just since Xiiro was born. Mostly in small crates of high value scrap metal like copper and platinum.”

“Shit,” she stated softly as she sank into the rocking chair.

“Exactly,” Duo replied and fell face first into the sofa. “My head is killing me,” he mumbled into a cushion.

“When was the last time you ate?” she asked as she got up to get him some aspirin and a glass of water. 

“Breakfast,” he groaned as he rolled onto his back.

“You only had a piece of toast and some coffee, and that hardly counts as breakfast,” she scolded and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. “Eat this before you take the aspirin, I’ll order some pizza for dinner.”

Duo ate the apple and took the pain meds while Hilde made the phone call then went to take a quick shower before the food arrived. 

As they ate their meal he told her about his call to Quatre and the other calls after that.

“I think I should be at the office while the investigator is working,” Hilde said. “Just in case they need help or have any questions, I can take Xiiro with me and she can sleep in my office.”

Duo frowned.

“Well, you can’t do it,” Hilde added. “Or you won’t have any sleep for work on Monday.”

“True,” he agreed. “But I can take care of Xiiro here so you can focus on helping the investigator. She won’t disturb my sleep.”

“Okay, it’s probably best not to mess up her sleep schedule too much.”

Duo nodded then took another bite of his pizza.

*

The next day the yard ran smoothly and Jonesy showed no indication that he was worried about getting in trouble for theft. Duo knew this because he watched him like a hawk all day. Every moment the man could be seen on camera was meticulously noted and recorded.

The moment the whistle blew and all the employees were gone Duo drove home so Hilde to have the car to drive back.

She made it back to the yard just in time to meet the independent investigator their attorney had recommended. 

“Duncan Stuart, forensic accountant,” the man greeted.

“Hello, I’m Hilde Schbeiker, co-owner of the yard.” 

“The ‘S’ in M&S Salvage?” the man questioned and Hilde laughed.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “My partner is Duo Maxwell, the man who hired you and we also have a silent partner, Mr. Yuy who is on an extended leave of absence.”

Duncan wrote the information in his notebook as Hilde led him to her office where he could have full access to the computers and files.

“How long has this Mr. Yuy been gone and when is he due to return?” Duncan asked as he sat and set his kit on the desk.

“He left several months ago and has not said when he plans to return.”

“No time guess when he’ll be back?”

“No, he left for personal reasons and we’re allowing him all the time and space he needs.” Hilde said.

“Very well, aside from Mr. Maxwell and yourself are there any other employees in management working on site at this time?”

“Yes there are 5, one foreman who oversees all the employees out in the yard and four leads, one over each section of the yard.”

“And the sections are?”

“They’re just numbered 1 through 4. 1 is our fully enclosed storage building where we store the smaller and sometimes larger valuable salvage. Section 2 is used to store the large items that would be difficult to steal, simply because they are too big or heavy. Section 3 is more secure than 2 but not enclosed, we use this area to dismantle and break down things like vehicles or machines for their parts. The last section is our unloading and distribution area, this is where everything no matter the size is delivered then sorted for storage.”

Duncan made some more notes then asked, “How is your security camera system set up?”

“We have two layers of cameras that record 24 hours a day. Each of camera recordings are saved to their own secure server which is housed offsite through another company. Each file is time stamped, numbered by location, and saved by the day from midnight to 11:59pm. It takes 3 separate passwords to access them from here.”

Obviously impressed Duncan asked, “Two layers?”

“That was Mr. Yuy’s idea; he’s the one who set up the security system we’re using now. He placed nearly 50 small, hard to see cameras throughout the yard, and then put in an dozen or so larger, very visible cameras as well. Each section had 10 small cameras and 3 large ones, his thinking was if someone was going to try to steal something they would look for a place where they could hide from a camera, but you can’t hide from one if you don’t know it’s there. You can see them if you know what to look for, but most people just don’t notice them because of the larger cameras. There are also a few high quality exterior cameras covering all doors, gates, parking areas and fences.”

“Where did the theft take place?” 

“We’re not entirely sure about all of them because Duo wasn’t able to go through all the footage, but the one time he did catch it on video it happened in Section 1 and was caught by camera S104, the employee is seen filling a box with some very expensive copper wire that he himself had signed for earlier that day.”

“S104?” Duncan prompted.

“The cameras are numbered by section the first part of the number is the section, the other 2 digits are the location numbers in the section and the letter indicates whether it was a small or large camera, so S104 is the 4th small camera in section 1.”

“Why don’t you show me what your partner has found so far in the way of missing product and I’ll start from there.”

“Sure thing,” Hilde replied and pulled up the file Duo had complied over the past two days.

Duncan spent the next six hours going through everything, Hilde only leaving his side to fetch a file or something to help him out. He commented several times on how impressed he was by how well organized the company one and assured her that Jonesy had been very through in covering his tracks, so it wasn’t their fault for missing the theft as long as they had. The man had become sloppy, probably comfortable with the fact that he had not been caught after doing it for so long.

“How long had it been going on?” She asked as she sat across from the man who had taken over Duo’s desk.

“The earliest discrepancy I have been able to find was a relatively small amount of platinum that, according to your books, should still be in inventory but I have been unable to locate it. It shows that Mr. Jones signed for it on September 26th.”

“Three months?” Hilde said in shock. “He has been stealing from us for over three months?”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he most likely started long before then, pocketing small bit here and there. As most of your orders are shipped he was probably padding the packages to make up the weight of the missing metals. Though he only started going for the big money back in November.”

“That’s when I had my baby,” Hilde said, realizing that the man had used her and Duo’s absence to take larger amounts at once. “I spent a lot of time in the hospital and Mr. Maxwell was there to help me out. We left Mr. Jones in charge while we were away.”

“It certainly looks like he used your absence to his advantage,” Mr. Stuart confirmed. “Well, I’ve done all I can here. I’ll take this information back to my office and compile a report for you to submit to your attorney, the police, and your insurance.”

“Thank you,” Hilde replied as she followed him out to his car. “And you’ll send us your bill?”

“No,” Duncan replied as he climbed into his car, and then turned to offer her a clipboard with their contract on it. It had already been signed by Duo. “My bill will be included in the lawsuit and if you win, it will be paid by the defendant when your case is settled. If you lose then you will pay my company directly.”

“Okay,” she said and signed the contract sheet then bid the man goodbye as he closed the door and drove away.

Two days later their attorney had looked over all the information Mr. Stuart had complied and formally submitted the information to the court then contacted the police and had a warrant issued for Jonesy’s arrest. She called Duo and warned him that the police were on their way and that it would be best if he called Mr. Jones into the office so there wouldn’t be a big scene in front of the other employees.

Duo agreed and just before lunch he called his foreman into the office.

“Hey boss-man, what’s up?” Jonesy asked as he plopped into the sofa seemingly without a care in the world.

“I’m expecting someone and I needed you here to meet with them,” Duo replied and as if on cue the phone on his desk beeped. Duo picked up the hand set and put it to his ear. “Yes, Julie? Oh yes, I’ve been expecting them, could you send them right through?” He listened to the yard’s receptionist for a moment longer then said, “Thank you,” before handing up. 

I minute later there was a tap on the door and Julie stepped in, followed closely by two, uniformed police officers, one male, one female.

“Thank you Julie, I’ll take it from here.”

The young blonde woman cast a worried glance and Jonesy who had suddenly become ghostly pale then gave a quick nod before fleeing the tense situation she had just found herself in.

“Mr. Rutherford Jones?” The female officer asked and Jonesy nodded.

Male officer removed a stack of papers that had been stapled and folded in thirds, “We have a warrant for your arrest,” He held the papers out and Jonesy took them, his eyes going wide as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

“I didn’t do this,” he tried when he read the charges, theft, conspiracy to commit theft, embezzlement. He was looking at serious jail time and thousands of dollars in fees and restitution. 

Duo lifted single sheet of paper from his desk and held it out. The female officer took a quick glance at it as she took it and passed it to the foreman who was still seated on the sofa.

Jonesy crushed the security vid screenshot printout in his hand, “I thought we were friends.”

“So did I,” Duo replied sadly, and looked away as the male officer read Jonesy his rights and led him away. 

Taking a thick folder from his desktop he gave it to the other officer, “here is a copy everything I found, a list of the entire inventory, I’ve highlighted all the missing items I have found so far and estimated their value. There is also copy of all the security footage. This is not the same report you received from the forensic accountant that my attorney sent to you.”

“Here is the number of the filed report,” she said trading a card for the file. “We’ll be in touch.”

Duo thanked her again and saw her out. He could see Jonesy sitting in the back of the police car while the other officer stood to the side typing on the tablet.

“Mr. Maxwell?” 

Duo turned to see several employees standing around, watching the drama unfold.

“Back to work everyone, there are still a few hours until quitting time.”

“Yes sir,” they chorused and then scattered like pigeons, leaving Duo alone in the gravel parking lot, watching the police car drive away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunday December 4th – AC 197

“Comfortable?” Rachel asked as she took Heero’s empty breakfast tray away, leaving his cup of tea on the table next to his chair. He still couldn’t manage more than toast and jam in the morning but it pleased her to see the empty plate.

“Yes thank you,” he replied politely, he felt almost uncomfortably full as he usually did right after a meal but he wasn’t nauseous and hadn’t been for a few days. 

He fully understood now what Dr. Masahura had meant when he said that he would want to get up and start doing more, especially now that the cough had almost cleared up and he was able to sleep through the night. 

He wanted to get up and help out instead of being waited on, and was tired of sitting almost all the time. However he knew that even though he was starting to feel well for the first time in months it wasn’t wise to push it, he still felt the weakness in his body whenever he moved, he still needed help to the bathroom sometimes, and took naps in the afternoon. 

He watched as the woman rinsed the plate then walk away, disappearing down the hall.

With a sigh he picked up the book he had been reading since yesterday and began reading where he had left off.

Rachel stopped in the open door of the room that Heero and Mary shared and watched the young woman play with her pet for a moment before clearing her throat to get the girl’s attention.

“Mary, could you come with me for a moment?” Rachel asked.

“Sure,” Mary replied, settling Pookie in his cage before following her to the living room, taking a seat when the older woman patted the sofa.

Mary sent Heero a look of question then asked Rachel, “Is everything okay?” a hint of worry lacing her voice.

Rachel smiled at the pair and Heero set his book aside as it was clear the woman wanted to speak to them both. 

“Scott and I were talking last night, about you and what’s going to happen when Heero gets well and when the babies get here. We have come to the conclusion that there is really only one thing we can do and that is to make you our legal children.”

“You mean you want to keep us, for always?” Mary asked.

“Yes, for always,” Rachel confirmed. “There is a foster program through the H.O.P.E. registry that will allow us to become your legal guardians.”

“What would we have to do?” Heero asked as he sat up a little more.

“I called my mom this morning, as you know she works for H.O.P.E. She said you are already registered in the system so all you need to do is fill out a little paperwork, pretty much the same forms you did when you registered at the church, then we send them in. After that you’ll be assigned a caseworker who will come here to the house to talk to you. I’m not entirely sure what happens next, but my mother said that the caseworker will make sure that you want to live here and that we’re not trying to force you in any way.”

Heero remembered that day clearly when they went to the church to apply for the program where they would receive basic medical insurance, food and clothing vouchers, and could work in the soup kitchen for additional vouchers. Mary hadn’t been old enough to apply before, all homeless children under the age of 15 were required to go to a group home unless they were with a parent or sibling 16 years or older. So they went into the program together, as siblings. They made up a back story using some of the facts from Mary and Heero’s pasts, threw in some fake birthdays and legally became Heero and Mary Stevenson, according to the city of Starsdale and their H.O.P.E. program. 

“Can we think about it?” Heero asked and Rachel smiled again.

“Of course, take all the time you need. And I don’t want you thinking that you have to do this as way to pay us back. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always have a home here with us,” She gave them each a pat on the shoulder then went outside to scrape and salt the front walk.

“What do you think Niisan?” Mary asked as she twisted some of her hair between her fingers. “I really like it here and I like Rachel, I- I miss having a mom.”

“I know,” Heero said softly, “and I like it here too.”

“There’s a ‘but’, isn’t there.” she stated.

“It isn’t just you and me, it’s the babies too, and that’s a lot to deal with.” 

“I’ll help you with that, you know I would,” Mary said.

“I know,” Heero said again, and then added, “If we do this, you are going to go to school.”

Mary beamed, “I will and I’ll work really hard, I promise!”

“And we have to do all we can to be helpful, and not make more work for them.”

“Agreed, I’m already helping with the dishes and laundry, I can keep doing that, go to school and help you when the babies come.”

Heero watched her hopeful face for several moments as he processed all the information then he said. “Okay, go tell her we said yes.”

Mary screamed and gave him a hug before running out to talk to Rachel. Heero shook his head in amusement then settled back into the soft chair and picked up his book again.

It was some time later when the two women came back inside, it was clear they had both been crying and the smiles on their faces clearly showed how happy they were.

“Oh thank you,” Rachel said as she came to embrace him. “I’m as happy now as I was when I learned I was going to have my babies,” she admitted with tears in her eyes.

Heero and Mary smiled as Rachel went to find her phone so she could tell Scott the good news.

“Well, I think she’s happy” Heero stated sarcastically and Mary smack his shoulder.

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one year. Aren't you lucky.


End file.
